The Legend of Shiranui
by Yuki Usagi-Chan
Summary: Part one of the Rising Heroes Trilogy. Have a look at Susano, Tsukiyomi, and Amaterasu's childhood background. See how they got their start in the mortal world. Rated T for violence. Inspiration from the Dog Days of Amaterasu by DayDreamer95.
1. The Tsuki Wolves

**Hi! I'm back again! Here is a story based off The Dog Days of Amaterasu by DayDreamer95. Oh, and DayDreamer95, I'm not stealing your story, I'm creating something like it. So, no hard feelings. Adieu! **

_The tale I'm about to tell you is all I know. Out in space, not far from Earth, was giant piece of floating rock. The moon, a giant dimly lit rock floating beyond the planet Earth. To many, it was uninhabited, with no form of life. However, they were wrong from the very beginning. There was life on the moon. The Moon Tribe, a race a super intelligent and technical beings who inhabited the moon. The only animals that lived there with them were wolves, The Tsuki Wolves and other small to medium-sized animals. This where three very unbelievable births occurred and where the legend of two gods and one goddess began. _

_But, I'm getting ahead of myself. Let us start from the beginning, shall we? _

The night was cold, typical for everyone on the moon. The Moon Tribe had their large cities with kept them warm and safe. They kept to themselves day in and day out, being careful not to enter Tsuki Wolf Territory. They heard rumors of the wolves not taking kindly to strangers. They were wrong, however. Most of the wolves were fairly nice and calm minded.

Speaking of the wolves, let's go see them. Far off, away from the largest city of the Lunar Civilization, a large, dense forest covered the land. The tree were tall, nearly scraping the skies above, many caves dotted the thickets of bushes. Flowers of varying colors covered the valleys. This was Tsuki Wolf Territory. A perfect place to greet, hunt, and breed. Only one pack lived in the forest, and it was huge. The colors of these wolves were any shade of gray. Their eye color was any shade of blue.

One cave near a waterfall held the pack. Inside, hundreds of wolves had ventured with their leaders to do what every Tsuki wolf would do, greet, hunt, and breed. "Alright, alright, settle down, my follow brethren" a wolf named Tomiko called. Her fur was the darkest shade of gray there was and her eyes were dark blue. She was the alpha female. Her face was friendly and serious at the same time.

She was thin and sleek, her shoulders limp, making her the perfect alpha female. "I have an announcement to make. Now, it has come to my attention that we are doing quite well…" she started talking. Her pack was listening carefully to each other, as if it were life-giving. Not all were listening, unfortunately. Near the back, sat two very grown male wolf pups. They were different from their comrades. One wolf had black fur, completely black, no hint of gray in sight.

His eyes glowed eerie red, his face full of seriousness. Beside, his brother, the second wolf. His fur was different from his brother's and comrades'. It was an average brown, like tree bark. His eyes a dark green, like leaves. His face was a mask of playfulness, unlike his brother. The two sat away from the rest of the pack, not bothering to listen to their leader. They were just four months old, very young to be at the meeting. They should have been in bed, like all the other pups under ten months.

"Why are we here, Tsukiyomi?" the black wolf asked. The brown wolf, known as Tsukiyomi, leaned over to his brother. "When Tomiko said there would be a meeting, I wanted to hear it. Is that bad, Susano?"

"You know that we're not supposed to be out after curfew. Mom will kill us!"

"I know, but you know how much I admire Tomiko. She's my idol! I want to be a great leader like her one day"

"I think it's nice that you idolize her. She is very nice and strong. But, how can either of us hope to be a leader? Think about it, no one likes us. None of the other pups will play or talk to us. The adults think we're demons. And Daichi looks at us like we're filth" he growled. Daichi was the alpha male. He was cruel and aggressive, but was kind towards Tomiko, his mate. However, if someone broke the rules or disobeyed a direct order, they would either have to sleep out in the cold or starve for days until he decided that they had enough.

Luckily for the two, and just about everyone, he wasn't here. No, he was out scouting the forest with some of the pack's be fighters, checking to make sure no other animals came to steal their territory. Most of the pack feared Daichi, but Tomiko kept him under control. Back to the situation, Susano and Tsukiyomi stood talking. "You might have a point there, bro" Tsukiyomi said. Susano nodded and looked at the alpha female, who sat up above the rest on the Stone Throne.

"However, we seem to be lacking effort on hunting. Daichi and I have come to agree that we should train pups to hunt before they reach their teen years. If anyone has any objections, please speak now" Tomiko hissed softly. Most of the wolves looked uneasy and bowed their heads. No one dared object to anything Daichi announced, for a fear of punishment. Tomiko looked around, her gaze light as her eyes drifted over her pack mates.

"No? Well, no surprise there, I suppose" she said coolly. Without another word, she turned tail and left. She exited the cave and went back to her den. After she left, the pack started to break apart and left the cave to their dens. "There you two are! I've been worried sick!" a feminine voice scolded behind them. The two whipped around frightened. There, a female wolf with light gray fur and sky blue eyes stood, she had a look of fright and anger. She was Tsukimi, the mother to Susano and Tsukiyomi.

"M-mom!" Tsukiyomi stammered. Tsukimi narrowed her eyes. "Exactly what do you to think you're doing, being out of bed and all? When I woke up, and you weren't there, I thought some of the pack came and took you away. I was scared to death!" she growled, her voice kind with a hint of anger. "Mom, I can explain. It was Tsukiyomi's idea"

"Hey!" Tsukiyomi hissed.

"He was the one who had to go to the meeting just to see Tomiko" Susano growled. Without warning, their mother nudged them out of the Great Cave and back into their den. Back at the den, three beddings of moss covered the floor. Tsukimi , suing her paw, pointed at two of the beds. Her pups hung their heads and climbed into their beds. Tsuki got settled in her own.

"If I catch you two out of bed again after curfew, you won't be able to go outside anymore. Do you understand?" she asked, looking at her pups. The two nodded and rested their heads on their paws. They fell asleep quickly. Tsukimi nodded and rested her head down. She, like any mother, cared deeply for her pups and worried if they weren't near her. She did not care if her pups were different from the other females' pups, she loved them with all her heart. Nothing and no one brought her down. Not even when her mate left her after Susano and Tsukiyomi were born. He said he didn't want to father demons in disguise and that had broken her heart. She, however, loved her pups and no one could take that away.

"Tsukimi, are you in here?" a voice asked. Tsukimi lifted her head and stared at the den entrance. "Hai, please come in, Aika" she said warmly. The wolf known as Aika came in. Her fur color was a little darker than Tsukimi's and her eyes were deep sea blue. "How are you?" she asked, giving her comrade a wolf grin. Tsukimi returned the grin. "Just fine, thanks" she replied. Aika was Tsukimi's closest friend, and the only one who remained her friend after the birth of Susano and Tsukiyomi.

Aika's gaze drifted to the two sleeping pups. When she first saw them, she wasn't sure about them. But, after seeing Tsukimi smile, she came to love the pups. She turned her gaze back to her friend. "Your boys seem to be doing just fine, too. That's good!" she added. Tsukimi nodded and stared at her sons. "You know, I'm expecting another pup here pretty soon" she whispered. Aika's eyes widened. She was stunned and a little angry. Her best friend was going to have more pups and she didn't even tell her!

"Sorry I didn't tell you. I just wanted to keep it my little secret, that's all" Tsukimi apologized. Aika nodded, still looking at her best friend. "Tell me, why did you give your sons the names of two dead gods?" she asked. Tsukimi struggled to stand up, the weight the unborn pups pulling her back down. She went over to her friend. "The reason I gave the boys their names was because they're gifts from heaven. Susano fits his name because of his fur and eye color. The god Susano had black hair and red eyes. He was also very serious. Tsukiyomi fits his name because of his fur and eye color. The real Tsukiyomi had brown hair and dark green eyes. He was very playful and calm" she stated.

Aika nodded in understanding and turned to leave. "You know, if you have another little 'gift from heaven' Daichi will lose it. You know he can't stand any wolf that looks different from the pack" he said over her shoulder. Tsukimi narrowed her eyes a little. "I do not care what our leader has to say about my pups. That's his opinion. I for one love my pups, and I shall love the ones I give birth to in just a few days. No one, especially Daichi, can say otherwise. If he tries to, he can kiss my tail for all I care" she growled.

Aika realized what she said was wrong and apologized before leaving. Awhile after she left, Tsukimi made one final check on her sons before she lay back down. _'You two are going to have little brothers or sisters soon'_ she thought as she drifted to sleep. Unbeknownst to her and her pups, Daichi, the pack's leader, was outside the den, watching and listening. "If that wench has any more 'demons in disguise', I will take action" he whispered to himself.

He left the den and walked back to his own, where he and his beloved mate, Tomiko, would have a nice, long discussion.

**How did I do for the first chapter? Notice I used completely different names and that I included Amaterasu's brothers. Anyways, this will be like DayDreamer95's story, but with my words. See ya next chapter. Adieu! **


	2. Susano and Tsukiyomi's Fear

**Welcome back, my loyal readers! Here is chapter two. For those who think I'm copying DayDreamer95's work, I'm not. I'm a little insulted by the reviews this story has already received. Anyways, on with de show! **

A few days have passed since we first met the wolves of the Moon. The morning was slow as usual. Daichi and his mate woke up at sunrise and gathered together to morning hunting parties. Daichi took one group and headed West while Tomiko took the other and went East. The remaining wolves socialized with one another. The females fed their pups and watched them play. Back in Tsukimi's den, Susano and Tsukiyomi woke and stretched their bodies out. "Morning Tsuki!" Susano said teasingly.

Tsukiyomi gritted his teeth angrily. He hated it when anyone called him Tsuki. It made him sound like a girl, which annoyed him deeply. "For the thousandth time…Don't. Call. Me. TSUKI!" he roared. His outburst nearly woke their mother. Immediately, Susano slapped a pup across his brother's muzzle. "Shut up! You wanna wake Mom? She needs her rest right now. C'mon, let's explore the Great Cave, okay?" he whispered fiercely. Tsukiyomi nodded and followed his brother out.

The two roamed around the cave, searching every nook and cranny, both admiring its structure. The checked out the stalagmites and stalactites, seeing how pointy and how tall they were. Then, they splashed and played in the cave water until their paws became numb. "Hey Susano, I can't feel my paws anymore!" Tsukiyomi shouted. Susano looked up, his tongue lolling out. "Me either!" he joked. They laughed, their laughter echoing off the Great Cave's walls.

"What are you two doing!" a deep, angry voice boomed behind them. The turned around slowly and stared in fear. It was Junichi, Daichi's guard and supervisor. Like Daichi, he was mean and nasty. He had had five mates, each whom he had bullied and harassed. He had 16 sons, who followed his mean streak. He didn't like anyone who was different from the pack. His fur was almost as dark as Daichi's and his eyes were stone shattering blue. The two pups gulped, they, like the rest of the pups and females, feared him.

"Uh…we were just…uh…playing?" Susano stammered. He was normally so cool and serious, not afraid of anything. But Junichi was his worst nightmare. Junichi stifled a laugh. "Playing? PLAYING! Don't you two know that that's drinking water? It's for survival, not for idiotic pups like you to play in! Get back to your mother or I'll scratch my name into your flanks, so everyone knows you've been punished!" he threatened. The pups wasted no time getting out. The scrambled out of the water and hurried past the angry wolf. Once they were far enough away, they stopped to catch their breath.

"H-h-he scares me! Scares me to death!" Tsukiyomi whimpered, slightly leaning on his brother. Susano nodded in agreement. He could feel and smell his brother's fear. It smelled like a damp, shivering Lunar Bear cub. "Susano! Tsukiyomi! Where are you two?" Tsukimi's voice reached their ears. The brothers followed their mother's voice and found her near the den entrance. "There you are! Where have you been and…why are you wet?" she asked lovingly.

Susano shook himself lightly and looked into his mother's eyes. "We were playing in the small pools of the cave, when Junichi found us and yelled at us. He threatened to carve his name into our flanks if we didn't get out right there and then" he whimpered, tears forming in his bright eyes. Tsukimi felt rage build up inside her. How dare that wolf be so violent, and to such young pups, too! She pulled her pups to her with her paws and sheltered them near her belly.

"Shhh! Shhh! It's okay. He won't hurt you, I promise" she whispered. She felt her fur get wet with her sons' tears. They didn't need to experience real terror. Junichi was true terror. He was and had always been that way ever since his mother was killed by hunters. His father had gone mad to depression and left the pack, leaving Junichi with his younger sister. Junichi had killed his sister and became a lone wolf for about five months before rejoining the pack as Daichi's assistant.

Junichi earned his name since he was so obedient towards the alphas. His name meaning "obedient one" which fit him perfectly. In his true status, Junichi was far worse than the alpha male leader. Which made Tsukimi far more protective of her pups than any mother would be. She wasn't afraid Junichi or Daichi. She would gladly take nay punishment, including death, to protect her sons. That was her eternal promise.

"Susano…Tsukiyomi…its naptime. Go to bed, sleep this off" she whispered sweetly into their ears. She felt her sons pull away. They looked up and nodded, tears threatening to fall. Without one word, they went into the den quickly and snuggled into their beds of moss. Tsukimi sighed heavily and looked around. Ever since Daichi had become leader, the pack had become less bold and strong. The only way Daichi could maintain their reputation was to lay down rules and punishments, and strike fear into each and every member.

That was what Daichi thought he could use to keep their status. Fear and only fear. He had no compassion or understanding for anyone. Anyone except Tomiko. _'Why can't he be nice for once? Just once would be fine with me. I'm sure that's what everyone would like to see'_ Tsukimi thought as her ears drooped. She was about to go into the den and join her sons, when a sudden pain struck her in the stomach.

She leaned against the hard, cold wall, breathing heavily. She struggled to stand up. Her vision blurred a little. She was sweating so much, it got into her eyes and made her sight worse. She collapsed on the floor. This pain meant only one thing: the pups were coming! She needed help form, Yori, the medicine wolf. However, she was probably fast asleep by now. It was High Moon. Everyone knew that Yori was asleep by this time. Having no one else to call for, Tsukimi shouted for the only two nearby. "Susano! Tsukiyomi!" she cried.

Having heard their mother, the brothers bolted up and ran out to the den entrance. "Mom! What's wrong?" Susano asked, checking her face. Tsukimi glanced at him through her left eye. "Go get help! The pups are coming!" she demanded. Nodding, he turned tail and almost flew out the area. Tsukimi turned to her other son. "Tsukiyomi, darling, can you help me back to my moss bed?" she asked, her face sweating even more.

Tsukiyomi nodded and, supporting her with him shoulder, led her back into the den. Tsukimi slid off her son and onto the soft moss. She lay on her side, breathing quickly and deeply. Tsukimi barely had enough energy to lift her head. "Go find your brother and help him" she ordered. Tsukiyomi looked shocked. "But Mom you need-" He didn't finish his sentence. "I said go find him! I don't have the energy to argue with you! GO!" she growled.

Tsukiyomi left quickly, racing out the opening to the den. _'Oh man, I have to find Susano and get some help! This is gonna be a nightmare if anything goes wrong!'_ he thought worriedly. He dashed out into the open, calling out the names of his comrades.

**Oh no! This looks bad! I wonder if they'll get help in time? Oh well, we'll find out next time! Review and Adieu!**


	3. A Little Sister Is Born

**Hi again! Yuki is back! I missed you guys sooo much! Here is chapter three! Oh and everyone…you will ALWAYS be Yuki's best friends! Adieu! **

"Somebody help! My mom's in labor!" the brown wolf pup shouted. His shouts woke some of his comrades, making them angry and irritated. Tsukiyomi heard things like "Oh good grief, what does that pup want now?" and "What's he saying? His mother's in labor?" and even "Ignore him! He's a stupid pup!" The pup rolled his eyes. He hated it when his comrades said those things. Most of the time, the comments were acidic, mainly towards his mother.

He ignored the thoughts that raced through his mind and ran to find Susano. He spotted his brother speaking to some of the guards by the entrance to the pack's camp. "I'm telling you, my mom needs help from Yori right now!" Susano growled. One of the wolves chuckled. He thought it might be joke. "Listen kid, go back to bed. I'm sure your mama just has a bellyache" he sneered evilly. No one had any respect for Tsukimi anymore since Susano and Tsukiyomi's birth.

"Hey, he's telling the truth! We need Yori right now!" Susano heard his brother yell from behind him. The guards looked at the brown pup running up to them. Tsukiyomi skidded to a halt beside his brother. The guard lost his patience. "Get lost, will ya? I don't have time to deal with you meddlesome pups! Yori will not see anyone, especially-" He was stopped short by an old, feminine voice. "Iwao, is there a problem?" a river washed stone gray wolf asked as she came out of her den. Her eyes river blue.

"No Yori, there isn't. Just some pup pulling a prank, that's all" the guard known as Iwao gruffed. Yori, however, looked at Tsukiyomi and Susano fondly. "What's this about your mother being in labor?" she asked, her voice crackled from age. She was one of the oldest wolves in the pack. Most of their comrades said she should have joined the elders a long time ago, but her stubborn attitude kept her going. Some said that she was so stubborn, that she won against death many times and that she was centuries old.

She was also the wisest of all the elders and one of the few who would welcome Susano, Tsukiyomi, and any other pup Tsukimi had into her den. The boys were Tsukimi's only pups as of right now, but not for long. "Our mom's going to have another pup! You gotta help us, Yori! You help me with that fever I had a few weeks ago" Susano pleaded. Yori's eyes were soft and gentle. "Let me get the herbs and lead the way for me" she told them. Iwao looked ready to object. "But Yori-!" he growled. Yori's eyes turned angry. She had dealt with the guard wolf before, never lost an argument to him once. "Iwao, you might be the stone wall that protects us and keeps others away, but you aren't the wall that keeps me form females in labor!" she snapped.

Iwao staggered back just a bit. His eyes still held the anger and irritation he had for Tsukimi's sons. He glanced at the boys, then back at the elder medicine wolf. "Fine" That's all he said and went back to his post by the rocky entrance. Yori grumbled something under her breath and then went to get the herbs she'd need. She came back out with a bundle in her mouth. "Lead the way, youngsters" she mumbled through the bundle of herbs. The boys nodded and started back to the den, with elder close behind.

"In here, Yori" Susano said, standing with the two at the den's entrance. Yori nodded and went inside. She reappeared, sticking her head out. "Can you boys come in here? I need someone to keep your mother calm while she pushes" she rambled. The boys looked at each other. Then, a voice called out from behind them. "Did I just hear that my best friend is in labor?" The three noticed Aika running up to den, panting at every step she took. Tsukiyomi nodded in answer to her question.

As fast as light, Aika rushed into the den, pushing past the elder, sort of rudely. Yori sighed and looked at the pups. "How is it you two are so nice when adults like her are so rude?" she asked. The pups shrugged and sat down. "I think we'll wait out here. Aika can help with whatever it is you do during this situation" Susano stated. His brother nodded. Yori smiled and shook her head, lightly laughing. "You know, you two are very smart for your age, you know that?" she asked.

Not bothering to listen, the elder went back into the den. The boys sighed and decided to sit outside the den. Every now and then, they would hear their mother shriek in pain, startling them. One time, Susano tried to run into the den to calm Tsukimi, only to be stopped by his brother. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Yori appeared. The boys looked at her, their faces held worry. But, the medicine wolf chuckled. "It's okay, boys. Come in and say hello to your sister" she said warmly.

The pups grinned and followed the elder. Inside, the two saw their mother, lying on her side, curled around a small bundle. She looked up, her eyes glowing. "Boys, come meet your sister" she said lovingly. The pups dashed over to her and peered into the nest. They were surprised to find only one pup. But, this pup was different, just like them. Instead of gray fur, she had snow-white fur. She was very tiny, her movements barely noticeable.

"Awww, she's so cute!" Tsukiyomi said, admiring his little sister. Susano said the same thing. The two watched their little sister in awe. She was so cute that they couldn't take their eyes off of her. Tsukiyomi looked at his mother. "What are you going to call her, Mom?" he asked. Tsukimi looked at her son, then back at the newborn.

"Well since I named you two after two dead gods, she deserves a name like that, too. So, her name shall be Shiranui!" she declared. She watched her sons' faces in surprise and happiness."Shiranui…it's perfect" Susano muttered. "Sure is!" Tsukiyomi agreed. Next to them, Aika towered over her friend, watching the pup. "Tsukimi, I think Kami is making you Mother of Heaven's Children" she whispered. Tsukimi looked surprise. It was true that all her pups were different from the pack, but she never thought she was blesses by Kami **THIS** much. She blushed and swiped a paw across her muzzle.

"I sincerely doubt it, Aika. Oh, can you do me a favor?" she asked, her eyes widening. Aika looked at her best friend. "Hai, what is it?" she asked. Tsukimi made her and everyone in the den lean in. "Daichi said if I birthed any more pups that were different from the pack, he would order the guards to kill my pups. Please keep this out secret. Please?" she begged. Aika pondered this for a moment.

She knew very well that no one was not supposed to keep secrets of the alphas. Especially Daichi. If anyone kept something from him, they would have it squeezed out of them and then get a punishment. Finally, Aika nodded. She didn't care about Daichi and his rules. She cared about her friend. Tsukimi breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you. Thank you so much!" she whispered happily. Aika gave her friend and the pups one last look before leaving. Yori was next to leave, she was cleaning up the remaining herbs and putting them back into the leave-like bundle. "I'll be going now. Your mother will be just fine, youngsters. You behave now, alright?" she asked. The boys nodded and then put their eyes back on their sister. Yori left without another word.

Suddenly, a thought entered Susano's head. "Mom, you forgot to tell Yori not to tell anyone about this!" he whined. Tsukimi chuckled lightly, confusing her sons. "Boys, Yori doesn't need to know that. She made a promise to that if any of my pups were born different, she wouldn't tell. There's no need to overreact" she said smoothly.

Susano made an 'oh' noise and rested his head down on his paws. Tsukiyomi settled down next to him, both brothers resting on their mother's back. The two fell asleep, watching their newborn sister. Tsukimi watched her pups sleep. She gave each, including Shiranui, a lick on the head. She spent another few minutes washing her daughter before settling down. Feeling her pups against her, she fell into a peaceful slumber.

**That went pretty well, don't ya think? I hope you liked this. This chapter was a pleasure to write! Review and Adieu!**


	4. Children Meet The Tsuki Wolves

**Hello again, my loyal readers! Here is chapter # four! Jouir and Adieu, ma chérie! **

It had been exactly two months since Shiranui was born. She could walk, but could not speak just yet. Susano and Tsukiyomi had growna little and started acting a little more mature. Susano became more serious and started learning how to hunt and fight, rather than playing around in the fields. Tsukiyomi started to observe his surroundings more, but still kept a bit of his playful attitude.

Tsukimi was still the proud and caring mother she always was towards her pups. So far, Daichi hadn't found out about Shiranui being different. She had told everyone that Shiranui was just like her comrades, same fur and eye color. Everyone was pleased with her little lie, some more than others. And she intended to keep it that way. Now, she sat in her den, watching her pups.

Shiranui was curled up against her mother's belly, while Susano studied the den's ceiling and Tsukiyomi played with the moss in his bed, finding a cricket every once and awhile. "Why can't we all go outside and play, Mom? It's a beautiful day, I'm certain Shiranui would like to be outside, too!" Tsukiyomi whined. Tsukimi's face held worry and anger.

"Shiranui can't leave. If she does, there's a good chance Daichi, Junichi, or any other untrustworthy comrade of ours will see her. If that happens, Daichi will punish me and possibly kill all three of you" she growled softly. Tsukiyomi shrunk back and snuggled down into his bed. Susano, without looking away from the cave ceiling, spoke up. "We could sneak her out. All you would have to do is let me or Tsuki carry her and then shield us with your body. It's that simple, Mom" he explained. Tsukiyomi got irritated by his awful nickname again.

Tsukimi started to shake her head, but then stopped. That wasn't a bad idea actually. She got up, being careful of her daughter, and beckoned her oldest son over. Despite the both her sons being born on the same day, Susano was a few minutes older than Tsukiyomi. "That's not a bad idea, Susano. You sure are getting smart. Here, take Shiranui and follow me" she whispered. Susano obeyed and, being very careful of his fangs, picked up his sister in his jaws and carried her out the den. Tsukiyomi, realizing he was alone, hurried after his mother and brother.

The trio, along with the half asleep pup, walked calmly out of the cave. Outside, a large crowd of the Tsuki Wolves was gathered, their backs to them. Tsukiyomi blinked in confusion and surprise. Susano set Shiranui down and sheltered by his belly. "Mom, what's going on?" he asked. Tsukimi shrugged. Over the murmurs of the crowd, they could hear Daichi's booming voice.

"Attention my loyal followers, rumors have spread that the humans threaten to take over our territory! Therefore, we must train even harder than before. Train day in and day out, from sunrise to sunset!" he howled. The wolves agreed and started howling. "Uh, excuse me, Daichi!" a male voice called out. The clearing became silent as the afternoon scouting group returned. They were circled around something, all walking to keep the formation going.

Daichi's expression turned into agitation. "What is it, Mamoru?" he snarled. The stone fur-colored wolf with sapphire blue eyes stood in front of the group. He was the leader of the patrol. He bowed his head before Daichi. "Sir, we were out, checking the woods for any scent of the humans, when we found these two playing in creek" he hissed lightly. Behind him, the group parted, revealing two children, a boy and a girl. The boy looked to be eight years of age while the girl looked like six.

Both had long blonde hair and sky blue eyes. The boy wore a white kimono shirt with two bright red fuzzballs on the front. His pants light purple, and his geta was plain. The girl wore a pink and purple kimono dress with a forest green bow in her hair. She was cowering behind her brother, holding his arm tight. The boys had a brave look on his face, he was ready to protect his sister, even if it meant dying. Daichi gritted his fangs, his face twisted in a snarl. "What do you two think you're doing on our land?" he asked, growling. The girl said nothing, hiding behind her brother. The boy stared Daichi in the eye, not breaking his gaze for a mere second.

Daichi started to lower his body into a crouch, an attack one to be exact. "You won't tell me? Fine then, I'll kill you! Prepare to DIE!" he howled in rage, launching himself at the two. "WAIT! STOP!" Tsukimi cried out, dashing through her comrades, standing between her leader and the children. Daichi skidded to a halt, stopping a few feet from her. His temper heated up even more, it seemed like he was a volcano, ready to erupt.

"TSUKIMI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" he snarled, he was enraged. Tsukimi held her leader's gaze steadily. She glanced behind her, looking at the children. They looked confused by her actions. She gave them a wolf-like grin before turning back to Daichi. "Please sir, spare them! They did nothing wrong! They're just children!" she cried out. Daichi remained in his attack crouch. "I don't and I certainly won't take orders from a female who mothers demons! Get out of my way or you'll die with them!" he threatened.

Tsukimi heard her comrades gasp and whisper. Though, it didn't concern her. She would always stick up for those who were innocent, including these humans. "That's fine with me" she said coolly. Susano and Tsukiyomi as well as the rest of the pack's eyes widened in fear and shock. Was Tsukimi really serious about dying for the children? Some of the pack assumed she was crazy.

Without one word, Daichi launched himself at her, determined to give the demon-raising-mother a fatal wound. The pack began shouting at Tsukimi to run away, but she remained where she was. Daichi was about six inches from her, when a voice roared above the sounds of the crowd. "DAICHI! HAVE YOU GONE MAD?" It was Tomiko's voice. The pack parted, making way for their female leader. Daichi stopped short, his nose barely touching Tsukimi's.

He turned to his mate, his face calming. "Tomiko, my dearest…" he stopped there, not sure what to add onto it. Tomiko, however, looked enraged. Her face was twisted in anger and irritation. "Daichi, would you mind telling me why you're attacking Tsukimi and those human kids?" she asked through her fangs. Daichi's ears started to drooped, confusing the pack. No one had ever seen him cower. Never. "My dearest, I was just-"

"You were just what? Attacking them for no reason? What is wrong with you! Has the one I love with all my heart and soul become mad with power?"

"N-no! That's not it, I swear!"

"Then what is it?"

"You see, the afternoon patrol came back with human children. I wanted to teach them a lesson, but that demon-bearing female jumped between us and tried to stop me. I told her that if she didn't move, I'd kill her. She didn't mind that and I charged at her"

"And you would have killed all three of I hadn't come, right?" Tomiko asked, growling. Daichi nodded and walked to her. Tomiko mimicked him and stepped closer. She whispered something in his ear quickly and fiercely. Daichi's eyes widened and he pulled away. He gave her a look that said, "Really?" Tomiko nodded and turned towards the pack.

"Go back to your dens, there's nothing to see here. Meeting dismissed" she announced, walking away with her mate following close behind. The pack broke apart and departed for their dens. Tsukimi breathed a sigh of relief and turned to the humans. "You two, would you like to come with me back to my den?" she asked. The boy and the girl looked at each other, then nodded.

"Good. Now follow me" Tsukimi said, coaxing them with her tail. The two followed without hesitation. Her sons saw her coming, her gaze telling them to take Shiranui and go back to the den. Tsukiyomi picked up his sister and started back. Once they were inside, Tsukimi relaxed herself in her nest. Tsukiyomi placed Shiranui on her flank, then he and his brother sat beside them. The two Moon Tribe children sat before them, watching.

"Tell me, what are your names?" Tsukimi asked, her head on her paws. The boy was the first to speak. "My name is Waka. This is my little sister Kaguya" he said calmly. Kaguya waved and gave a small 'hi'. Tsukimi nodded and gestured to her pups. "These are my sons, Susano and Tsukiyomi. And this," she gestured to her daughter, "is my one and only daughter, Shiranui. Oh excuse me, my name is Tsukimi" Waka and Kaguya stared at the pups. "They look nothing like you" Kaguya pointed out.

"Is that a problem?" Susano asked, gritting his teeth. Kaguya panicked a little and shook her head. The black pup nodded and his temper diminished. Tsukiyomi wagged his tail happily. "You wanna play with us?" he asked. Waka and Kaguya's faces brightened and they nodded, smiling. Suddenly, Shiranui stirred and lifted her head up to look around. Her gaze reached Waka. Although her vision was a bit fuzzy, she could still see.

Waka noticed she was looking at him. She gave him a smiled and then settled back down. After a few minutes, everyone was socializing. Waka, however, was more interested in Shiranui. He was constantly petting her, scratching her ears, and letting her lick his hand. This made Tsukimi smile brightly. She had a feeling that this would start a whole new friendship for her pups and the kids from the Moon Tribe.

**I think that went pretty well, don't you? If it did, then that's great. Review and Adieu!**


	5. Daichi Finds Out

**I'm back again! Sorry for the delay. I've been busy with other junk and what not. Here is chapter #5! Byebye! **

It had been just a few days since Waka and Kaguya met the Tsuki Wolves. When Tsukimi asked the two how they ended up in the forest, Kaguya said that their father had taken them on his hunting trip, but they got separated an hour later when their father spotted a Lunar Bear. Tsukimi said they could stay in her den as long as they liked.

While staying with Tsukimi and her family, Waka and Kaguya become good friends with her pups. Susano taught told them about the pack and how their system of society worked and Tsukiyomi showed them the fields and all the great places to explore. Shiranui started talking fully. One day, while they were playing in a nearby thicket, Shiranui started saying her friends' names.

"Wa…ka? Ka…gu…ya? Su…sa…no? Tsu..ki?" she asked. All four stopped dead. Susano went over to his sister. "What did you say, baby sister?" he asked. Tsukiyomi, Waka and Kaguya came up behind him. "Waka! Kaguya! Susano! Tsuki!" Shiranui said, happily wagging her tail.

"Cool! Shiranui said our names!" Kaguya cheered. Tsukimi heard the commotion and came into the thicket. "Something wrong, children?" she asked. Waka shook his head. "Shiranui said our names!" he said happily. He went over and petted the pup on the head. Tsukiyomi got angry. "And she called me Tsuki! I hate that nickname! Makes me sound like a girl!" he growled. Tsukimi came over and reassured her son.

"Now darling, she's still very young. She won't be able to say your full name. Give her time and she will, I promise" she said solemnly. Tsukiyomi gritted his teeth, but nodded and stamped off to climb a boulder. Kaguya followed the brown wolf pup and held the tip of his tail, letting the soft fur brush over her fingers. Tsukiyomi glanced behind him at her. She looked up and smiled. He returned her smile with a grin. He and Kaguya had come extremely close since they first met. It was almost as if they had a bond.

Susano didn't have any sort of bond with the Tribe kids. He thought of them as acquaintances, nothing more. But, they did bring out his fun and playful side more each. But the most special of friendships was between Waka and Shiranui. They were very close. In fact, they were even closer than Tsukiyomi and Kaguya. This, Tsukimi was sure of. She was glad her children had found friends, true friends. She hoped that it would last a lifetime.

However, unbeknownst to Tsukimi, her pups, and the kids, Junichi was coming. The pack would be having a meeting and everyone was required to attend. When he came to the thicket, eh found the demon-raising-mother, the pups, and the kids playing and laughing. He hated their joy. He had no joy in his own life, so other's joy made him sick. He was about to go over and speak with Tsukimi, when he saw Shiranui.

'_**THAT'S**__ Shiranui? Her fur isn't gray, nor are her eyes blue! Tsukimi lied to Daichi, me, and the whole pack! She has crossed the line!'_ he thought angrily. Without a word to the group, he turned tail and left, eager to find his leader and tell him what he discovered. It took him awhile to get back to the campsite. It was at least a five mile walk from the fields to the forest. As he walked, questions raced through his brain.

Was Tsukimi cursed with having demons in disguise? What would Daichi do? Would he have him and the other guards kill all of them? Or would they be exiled? Junichi ignored those questions and continued on. Once he arrived, he greeted the guards. "Hello, my brothers! Where is Daichi?" he asked. Mamoru spoke first. "He's in his den, resting. He just came back from hunting. He brought back five deer. We're gonna have ourselves a feast tonight!" he declared.

The wolves barked happily, but Junichi stayed silent. He didn't care about eating at the moment. No, all he cared about was making sure that the demon mother was punished. He said goodbye to his friends and rushed off to find his leader. When he arrived, he heard snoring. His leader was asleep. Junichi stood outside of Daichi's cave.

It was huge for the small forest. It towered over everything, like a castle, but without a drawbridge. It had two towers with one cave in each. Inside the caves were guard wolves, sleeping with their ears twitching. They were listening, the slightest noise would wake them, so Junichi had to be ready if they attacked. The designs on the cave were Moon Tribe markings, weird shapes, and strange words. They glowed bright blue in the dim forest light.

Junichi narrowed his eyes and stared straight ahead. It was dark inside, like all caves. The smell was musty, combined with the scent of dead prey and slimy cave water. Daichi never bothered cleaning in there, it would only get dirty again. Cautiously, Junichi entered the cave, being careful as to not wake the guards. As he got farther away from the entrance, it got darker. He if he couldn't see, he remained calm, that was one of his strengths. The sound of snoring grew louder and louder until he reached Daichi's den.

"Sir, I am sorry to wake you, but I must inform you of something" was all he said. The snoring stopped, and an agitated growl rose in the air. "Junichi, what reason have you woken me? If this is about the hunting issue, you better-" Daichi was cut short quickly, and very, very rudely. "No, it's about Tsukimi and her pups" Junichi hissed. Daichi was silent for a few moments before he spoke. "Come in, then" he said calmly.

Junichi entered and came face to face with his leader. Daichi looked very terrifying in the dark light. His fangs glinted, his growl was deep and dangerous, and his eyes held tension. "Well, will you tell me or not?" he demanded. Junichi cleared his throat before speaking. "Tsukimi lied, sir" was all he said. Daichi's eyes widened in surprise. "What?" Junichi held his leader's gaze.

"She lied, her pup is nothing like us. Her fur is pure white, red marking are forming on her body, and she has sunshine amber eyes. She just as much of a freak as her brothers are!"

Daichi was silent more mere seconds before his response. "HOW DARE SHE? EVEN AFTER HER SONS WERE BORN, I STILL HAD ENOUGH TRUST IN HER, BUT NOW SHE WILL PAY DEARLY! GATHER THE GUARDS! WE ARE GOING TO SEE THE DEMON BEARING WENCH!" he roared. His outburst was so loud that the pack heard him from outside and the birds flew off. Junichi slightly flinched, but nodded all the same.

"Of course, sir. Right away, sir" he said, bowing. Daichi dismissed him quickly. Junichi bounded out of the cave, rushing back to the campsite. When he returned, he called out to the wolves by the Rock Gates. "Hey, get together, all of you! We're heading out!" he shouted. The guards stopped talking and looked at their Head Guard. "Hm? Why Junichi? Is there trouble in the forest?" it was Iwao who asked. Junichi gritted his teeth. "There will be if we don't act now. Now get yourselves together! That's a direct order from Daichi!" he yelled.

The guards arranged themselves into tow lines, leaving two spots for Daichi and Junichi. They had to wait awhile for their leader. Finally, after what seemed like days, Daichi showed up, red eyed and anger. Some of the guards started sweating nervously. (Uh, can a wolf sweat?) Why was their leader angry? Had they done something offend him? His voice was deep and dangerous. "Let's go" was all he said. He took up the front with Junichi on his right.

They headed into the forest and without a single word. The only sounds were the birds chirping, the water flowing in the nearby river, and Daichi's teeth grinding together. Behind the leader and the Head Guard, the wolves were becoming uneasy. They didn't like it when their leader got **THIS **angry. It scared them to death. Finally, after walking a few miles, they reached a thicket, the same thicket were Tsukimi, her pups, and the Tribe kids were playing.

Daichi gestured with his muzzle for the wolves to surround the group inside, only Junichi remained beside him. Inside, he heard gasps and noises of panic. "Come Junichi" Daichi hissed, stepping forward. Junichi nodded and followed him. In the thicket, the other wolves had encircled the group. The pups and the kids were gathered behind Tsukimi, and she was baring her fangs and growling. Daichi smirked and steeped into the circle. Junichi stayed back to watch.

He heard Tsukimi gasp. "Daichi, what are you doing?" she asked, sounding shocked. Daichi's smirk widened and he looked up. His eyes glinted dangerously in the dim light. "Hello Tsukimi. We need to talk"

**Uh-oh! This doesn't look too good, now does it? What will happen? That's for yours truly to know and for you to find out! Review and Adieu!**


	6. Deal and Departure

***messing with something* Huh? Oh hi, you guys! Guess you're back for the story! Well, as I always say, Review and Adieu! Hey, you're right, Pinkdesi101, those do rhyme! It's kinda cute! **

"Hello Tsukimi. We need to talk" Daichi said, starting growl out of anger. Behind her, Tsukimi heard her pups whimper and the kids make frightened noises. She wanted to turn around and calm them, but was sure Daichi or one of the guards would attack. Instead, she stepped forward. "And what would you like to talk about, O Great One?" she said, sarcasm leaking into her voice. This made a vein throb on Daichi's head. He gritted his teeth and his growls grew louder.

"You lied to me, and the pack. Shiranui is nothing like us!" he hissed. Tsukimi gasped and her eyes went wide. "How did you-" he saw Junichi smirk out of the corner of her eye, "Junichi" she whispered as her eyes narrowed. Daichi laughed a little, but Tsukimi didn't know what was amusing. "Listen to me, you cow! You have crossed the line with me. Your pups are demonic filth, if anything less. Normally, I would kill all of you, but if I do that then Tomiko will erase my leadership status and I'll removed from my position" he said, strangely calm.

Tsukimi laughed a little at his last statement. The pups and the kids laughed too. "So, the mighty Daichi is afraid of his own mate, huh? How cute!" Susano said, in baby talk. Around him, Daichi heard the guards snicker. Another vein popped out and throbbed on his head. "SILENCE!" he screamed and the area fell silent.

He turned his attention back to Tsukimi. "I can't allow our pack's reputation to fall because of three demonic pups born from a worthless wench like you!" he snarled. He saw Tsukimi's eyes flare red, she was getting pretty angry. "So, I'll give you two options. One: I can take you back to camp where you'll all be ripped apart and killed by the guards. Or Two: You send the pups and the kids away and you yourself receive punishment. So, what's your choice, "moon beauty"?" he asked, mocking her.

Tsukimi gritted her fangs and growled softly. She heard her pups whimper and whine quietly, she knew very well they were afraid. She saw Daichi's face turn impatient. "Well?" he snapped. Tsukimi had to think. If she chose the first option, she would regret it deeply. But, option two wasn't as bad. Her pups and the kids would be safe, and she would get punishment. Yes, option two seemed the best.

"I choose…option two" she breathed softly. Daichi wasn't surprised. He knew she loved her pups and valued them more than her own life. So, it was easy to see which one she'd go for. "Good," he turned to Iwao and Mamoru, "take her back to camp and put her in the Prison Cave. I'll decide where we send the pups and the Moon kids" he grumbled. The two guards nodded and went over to Tsukimi.

They stood on either side of her and she walked with them, right between them. The pups and the kids, who had gone talking to each other, hadn't noticed Tsukimi leaving. The only time they broke their conversation was when Daichi came to them. He towered over them, causing them to be silent. Waka stood in front of Kaguya, acting as a shield in case the pack leader attacked. Susano and Tsukiyomi got in front of Shiranui, baring their fangs, sheathing, and unsheathing their claws. Daichi just smirked. "Cute" he said coolly. Then, his face grew serious. "Come with me. We're going to the city" The pups, not to mention the kids, looked confused by how calm and collected he looked.

Without another word, he walked past them, heading for the path that led to the city. He stopped for a moment. He spoke, but didn't look over his shoulder. "Well, let's go! I've got work to do, and I don't have much time to you where I need to take you!" he hissed. He heard their uneasy noises and was sure they had flinched slightly. After a moment or two, he heard their paw and footsteps come closer to him. They were following him. As they walked, the children asked him questions. For the first time, Daichi felt no negative feelings for any of them.

"Uh, Mr. Daichi, sir? Why are we going to the city?" Shiranui asked. Daichi didn't look at her. He didn't need to. "I need to get you all out of here"

"Why?" Kaguya asked

"How do I say this nicely? You don't belong here. I assume you knew that already"

"Yeah, we did. Does this have something to do with the pack?" Waka asked

"Yeah, but I don't expect you to understand"

"We can try" Susano pressed.

"The reason why no one can accept you three into our pack is because they are afraid. Afraid that if they do, the consequences would be bad. We do like you, even I do. But, we find it hard to accept you. I for one was worried about our reputation. We are indeed the strongest pack of Tsuki Wolves on the entire Moon. However, if the other packs find out about us having three different looking pups, they might think of us as an embarrassment to the whole race. That's why I sending you away"

"That doesn't seem fair to us, though" Tsukiyomi whined.

"I'll tell you right now, not everything in life is fair for everyone. But, that's how things are"

"Can you at least tell us what you're going to do with us?" Kaguya asked, shrinking back, clutching her brother's arm.

"I can. Susano, Tsukiyomi, and Shiranui, you will be sent to a place called the Celestial Plain. Waka and Kaguya, I will hire some of the guards to find your father" Daichi growled coolly. The kids were speechless. Susano was the first to speak. "What about our mother?" he asked, whining. Daichi answered calmly. "Tsukimi will be put in the Prison Cave for lying to me. That's one of the rules: Rule 25-No lying or secret-keeping. You must tell no matter how much you promised an ally. Anyways, what she did was against the rules and now she's paying the price for it. That's it"

"I think…I think I understand now" Kaguya stuttered, looking at her feet. Daichi nodded, his eyes looking forward, his gaze set on the giant city yards and yards ahead. Then, Shiranui spoke up. "Mr. Daichi, do you really not like me or my brothers?" she asked in a cute way. Daichi slowed his pace, so the group could catch up. "No, I don't. I like and respect all of my comrades. That includes you three. I only acted that way because you were and are different. I didn't want anyone questioning me"

"I see…" was all Susano said. After walking for about 15 minutes, they arrived at the city gates. The city had buildings that seemed to touch the sky. The gates were made of iron that were painted blue, the walls were stone gray, and the sky looked great as the background for the entire place. At the gate checkpoint, a man was speaking with two of the city's Royal Guards. He wore a red kimono with purple trim, tall red geta, and wore a small hat with feathers on top. He had very long blonde hair and sky blue eyes. The guards wore pink and white uniforms and they carried staffs.

"I really need to find my children. My wife said she'd kill me if I didn't" the man stammered. "Well we can't help you at the moment. There have been demon sightings and, as guards, it's our job to protect the city no matter what. Besides, the Queen said not to leave our posts today" one if the guards said calmly. It was rare that any Moon Tribe member lost their temper or patience. "But-!" the man said again, only to be cut short by the other guard. "Sugawara, for the tenth time, we can't help you. Go ask another guard or go find them yourself" he muttered. The man known as Sugawara, started walking away, until he noticed the group approaching the city.

The guards noticed them, too. Daichi halted, and felt the group lightly press into his fur, stopping as he did. One of the guards stamped the end of their staff down and stared him in the eye. "Daichi…" he said firmly. Daichi sat down, his tail curling around him, resting on his paws. "Ah, Kenta and Ryota, fancy seeing you two here" he said, being humble. Waka stepped out from behind Daichi, pulling at Kaguya's hand, dragging her out with him. Sugawara looked at the two, a mixture of happiness and relief was on his face. Kaguya rubbed her arm uneasily. "Hi Papa" she whispered a little loudly. Sugawara didn't move, but when he did, it was dash. He held the two kids close to. "Waka! Kaguya! There you are! Where have you been! Your mother got mad when I didn't come back with you! I missed you two soooo much! WAAAHHH!" he wailed.

Daichi sweat dropped and his face was mild. "What a baby!" he mumbled darkly. Kenta looked disturbed and uneasy about Sugawara's crying. "Like Daichi, he's afraid of his wife. How childish!" he said to Ryota. His friend nodded in agreement. Susano piped up. "What about us?" he yelled. Daichi turned to him and his siblings. "Ah, yes, you three. Follow me into the city" he ordered. The pups nodded and piled in behind their leader. Sugawara stood up, rubbing his eyes. "C'mon, let's get home before your mother finds me and silts my throat" he murmured. His kids sweat dropped, but followed him none the less.

The group of humans and wolves attracted much attention. Some of the girls who were playing spotted Waka. "Hey there's Waka!" one shouted. The girls started to squeal. Though he was a young boy, Waka was very handsome. "Hi Waka! I missed you! Did you miss me?" another asked. Kaguya gritted her teeth. She hated it when the girls fawned over her brother. Even her friends did it too. It looked ridiculous when they cooed and fawned. They had even started their own fan club for Waka. Stupid! To her relief, Waka ignored the girls and walked on by, lightly being pushed by his father.

After about 10 minutes, the group reached a house. It was made of wood, bamboo to be exact. It had square windows and wooden flaps. The door slid back and forth like any door on a hut. So, basically, it was hut. A woman sat on the porch, twirling her hair around her pointer finger. She looked up, her blue eyes light. When she saw Waka and Kaguya, she rushed forward. "Oh, my babies! Are you okay? I was so worried!" she cried. Waka started to sweat dropped. "Hi Mom! Sorry we worried you, it's just that-" his mother cut him short.

"It's okay, baby! I know all of it! It was your father's fault! If he hadn't been so interested in that Lunar Bear, he would have been watching you! Sugawara, what kind of father are you? Letting our children wander off into the forest by themselves, how could you?" she asked, shouting and straining the vocal cords. Sugawara started to panic. "Now, Miyumi I didn't mean it! I'm a great father, right kids?" he asked, looking down at his children for support. Waka and Kaguya glanced at each other, then said the exact same thing. "Sure you are, Papa" There was sarcasm in their voices.

Miyumi put her hands on her hips and gave her husband the evil eye. Daichi started to become uncomfortable with situation. "We best be going. It was nice talking to you all. C'mon, you three!" he said coolly. The pups nodded, said their goodbyes, and followed Daichi. They walked for what seemed like hours, until they reached a large area with an electrical fence around it. Tsukiyomi noticed a sign on the door entrance. It read: SHIPYARD. FOR TRANSPORTING CARGO AND TRAVELERS ONLY. "Is this how we're going to get to this Celestial Plain, Daichi?" he asked. Daichi glanced back and nodded.

Susano and Shiranui remained silent. As they walked on through, they passed ships varying from tiny crafts to gigantic boats. One ship intrigued the pups the most. It was bigger than most of the ships. It had weird symbols of animals and warriors on it. It glowed lightly. It made creaking noises, and almost every moment, you could hear growling noises and the clattering of chains. Susano stopped short and stared up at the boat. His brother and sister did the same. He looked from the boat to his leader.

"Daichi, what's that? Does it have a name? What does it do?" he asked. Daichi stopped and whirled around. He came back to the pups and looked at the vessel in front of them. "This is the Ark of Yamato. It's basically a cargo ship, it can carry anything" he explained. Shiranui spoke up, she was huddled between her brothers. "What's make those growling noises inside it?" she asked, her voice cute and frail. Daichi turned to her, his face a mask of seriousness. "Trust me, you don't want to know" he said smoothly.

Shiranui shuddered and pressed closer into Susano's fur. Daichi started getting impatient. "C'mon, we have to get you three to your ship" he urged. The pups followed without a word. They continued to walk until they came to a small stand. Next to it, was a man. He, like the guards at the city gates, was wearing a uniform. He looked at the group of wolves with cold blue eyes. "Daichi, how can I help you?" he asked, shrewdly. Daichi nodded and looked at the pups. "You three go play for awhile. I need to speak with this man" he said, dismissing them.

The three chased each other, running around piles of junk, climbing stacks of old pipes, and sliding down planks of steel. After 20 minutes, Daichi called to them. "Alright that's enough, follow me!" he ordered. The pups bounded after him, light on their feet. Daichi led them to a small space craft. It looked, it _was_, just like a flying saucer. It was light gray with blue markings with a glass dome covering it and two antennas on top made it look extremely cute. "Is-is that **OUR** ship?" Tsukiyomi asked, staring at Daichi. Daichi nodded and the glass dome opened up.

"Get in" he commanded. The three piled in. Surprisingly, there was enough room of all of them. The glass dome closed back up and a computer-like voice started talking. _"System on. Starting up engine. Setting_ _coordinates for Celestial Plain: 38-4, 42-8, 63-5, and 19-2._ _Preparing of take off"_ it said. Inside, the trio could feel the engine vibrating. Shiranui panicked and snuggled into her brothers for comfort. Susano looked at Daichi through the glass. "Hey, tell our mom we love her, okay?" he asked. Daichi nodded and responded. "I will do just that. Goodbye, little pups. Enjoy your new home" and with that, he turned tail and walked away.

The three waved goodbye with their paws, their faces sad. Tsukiyomi held his sister with his other paw. "Listen you two, no matter what happens when we get there, let's always stick together, alright?" he asked, looking serious for what seemed like the first time. Susano gave him a small smile. "Sure bro" he said softly. The two heard a sniffle and looked down. Shiranui was crying, her eyes wet with tears. "I wanna go home" she whimpered. Tsukiyomi gave her a sad smile. "It's too late for that, baby sis. The Celestial Plain will be our new home"

"But, we don't know anything about it! What does it look like? Is it pretty, or horribly awful? Are there people there? Are they nice or mean?"

Her brothers wished that they could answer her questions. But, they too knew nothing about their destination. "I guess we'll find out when we get there" Susano answered coolly. Then, the ship took off at a fast pace. Tsukiyomi checked the ship's computer. "It's on autopilot, so no touching it, alright? No touching anything, okay?" he asked, looking at his brother and sister. They nodded and stared out the glass dome, looking at the emptiness of space.

**Well, it looks like our favorite wolves have left the Moon for good. I wonder what will happen next? Oh well, I guess we'll have to wait. I'm exhausted, so you know the drill. Review and Adieu!**


	7. The Celestial Plain

**Okay, now that I'm all refreshed and perky, it's time for chapter 7! Yea! Let's get started! **

The ride was long as the tiny saucer flew through space. The wolves inside it were bored to death. Susano kept looking for constellations, Tsukiyomi was watching the buttons on the control panel light up with pretty colors, and Shiranui had fallen fast asleep on Susano's fluffy tail. She opened her eyes, stretched out, and yawned. "Are we there yet?" she whined. Tsukiyomi looked from the panel to his sister. "Not even close, baby sis" he murmured. Susano groaned and slid down onto the floor, his tail high in the air.

"Anyone wanna play a game or something?" he asked, his question muffled since his muzzle was pressed to the cold steel floor. Tsukiyomi sighed while Shiranui wagged her tail happily. "Yeah! Let's play a game! Let's play a game!" she shouted. "Sure, I guess" Tsukiyomi grumbled. Susano gave a wolf-like grin. At least the game would help the time pass by quickly. "Okay, let's play I Spy. I'll start. I Spy with my little eye…something, blue!" he said, excitement in his eyes. Tsukiyomi was quick to guess. "Let me guess, the floor?" he asked. Susano shook his head. Shiranui jumped up and down on her small paws.

Oooh! Oooh! I know! I know! It's the markings on the ship, right?" she asked happily. Susano nodded and wagged his tail. "Yeah! The markings! Good job, little sister!" he congratulated her. Shiranui started dancing happily on her toes while Tsukiyomi rolled his eyes. "Okay, my turn. I Spy with my little eye…something really boring" he growled softly. Susano raised an eyebrow(Do wolves have eyebrows?), he was confused. "Something boring? Hmmm…is it, the fact we can't do anything?" he asked. Tsukiyomi snickered and shook his head. "Close, but not close enough, bro" he retorted.

Shiranui piped up this time. "Oooh! Is it, outer space?" she asked, eyes wide. Once again, Tsukiyomi gave another shake of the head. He watched his brother and sister slump. "We give, what is it?" Susano asked, whining. Tsukiyomi smirked, showing his fangs. "You bro! Aha ha ha ha ha!" he laughed. Susano shot up, growling and snarling. Shiranui got scared and hid behind him. "HOW DARE YOU!" Susano said, lunging at his brother. Tsukiyomi tried to get out from underneath his brother, but Susano had him pinned with his paw.

Tsukiyomi bit his brother's leg, making him cry out in pain. While the two fought each other, Shiranui grew even more scared and bounced up and down. "Stop it! Stop fighting, please!" she wailed. The two boys glared at her. "You stay out of this!" they said in unison, then went back to fighting. Shiranui began to sob and buried her face in her paws. The three were so preoccupied, that they almost didn't hear the computer's voice. _Celestial Plain ahead. Preparing to land in five minutes._ Then it turned off. The wolves were speechless. They were almost there! The boys stopped fighting and Shiranui perked up. The trio looked out the window and stared in awe. Many yards ahead, was a beautiful blue and green planet, just floating there. Even though they got closer, the sky didn't change. There were no clouds, but small specks flew by. "Those must be birds or something" Tsukiyomi stated. His siblings nodded in agreement.

Shiranui saw something below them. "Big Brothers, look down there!" she shouted. The boys looked down and saw an island floating far above the world below. "Impossible" Susano whispered in disbelief. It felt seemed like a dream to the three. As the island drew nearer and nearer, they saw it was green with grass, lakes and rivers sat and flowed on it. Giant rocks suggested that mountains sat on it too. Trees dotted the entire place. "Beautiful" Tsukiyomi whispered.

They were mere feet from it the ground on the island now. The ship landed with grace and ease and the glass dome opened up. The wolves were unsure if the place had air or not. Susano being the brave one, take a sniff. To his surprise, his lungs filled with oxygen. He could breathe. "It's okay, there's air here" he said to his travel partners. He, along with his siblings, climbed out and set foot on the grass. "Yea! Look at it! Grass! Lots and lots of grass!" Shiranui shouted happily. In matter of seconds, all three were running around like crazy like fire ants. They rolled in the grass, lapped at the creek water, and climbed boulders, just like they use to on the Moon.

While rolling in the grass, feeling the little green blades against her fur, Shiranui looked up at the sky and gasped. Her brothers heard her and raced over. "Wh-what is it?" Susano stammered. Shiranui got up off her back and looked straight up. The boys followed her gaze. Up high in the night sky, just hanging there, was a dimly lit white-gray circle dotted with patches of gray. The trio was very confused. "What is that? Is it important?" Tsukiyomi asked, glancing at Susano. Susano was the smartest of all three. He knew just about everything there was to know.

Susano, for the first time, didn't have an answer to the question. "I-I don't know, Tsukiyomi. I don't know" he admitted. Shiranui and Tsukiyomi were shocked. How could their brother not know? He knew everything. "Oh well, I guess it doesn't matter right now. Let's explore" Tsukiyomi suggested. The trio roamed around the island, searching every spot, nook, and cranny they could get to. As they got farther from the edge, small huts started coming into view. They were exactly like the ones on the Moon, just a bit smaller. "Something lives here" Susano said, examining the area around them.

"Is there someone out here?" a feminine voice called out. The wolves stopped in their tracks. They looked around and saw a woman. She had very long pure white hair and golden eyes. She wore a snow-white kimono and had angel wings on the temples of her head. "Uh, hi?" Shiranui asked, only to have her mouth covered by her brothers' paws. The woman turned her head in the direction on the tiny voice. When she saw the wolves, she moved closer and closer.

"Um, who are you three?"s he asked curiously. Susano swallowed hard, but spoke calmly. "Hello miss. My name is Susano, and this is my brother Tsukiyomi and my little sister, Shiranui" he stated. The woman studied them for a few moments. Then, her eyes started to widened. "Could it be…? Are you…? You are!" she shouted. She knelt before all three, leaving them confused. "Prince Susano, Prince Tsukiyomi, and Princess Amaterasu, it's been so long!" she said, overjoyed. Susano had an awkward look in his eye and started to sweat drop. "Uh…WHAT?" he asked, confused and shocked. The woman got up again. "Oh, of course you don't know me. My name is Azumi, I am your father's advisor. Please, come inside" she said, gesturing at her hut. The trio glanced at each other, then followed her in.

Inside was pitch black, no noise what so ever. "Sorry, I'll light a candle" Azumi apologized. The trio heard her walk away. They stood in the middle of a dark room, barely able to see anything. The only light came from outside, it came out of the glowing circle. After awhile, Azumi returned with a candle in her hand. A small flame burned on the rope tip, wax melting every second. "Here, let's sit down and talk" she said warmly. The wolves nodded and sat on comfortable cushions.

"Alright, Miss Azumi, what's this about us being princes and princess?" Susano asked growling lightly. Azumi flushed bright red when Susano called her "Miss Azumi". "It's quite a long story, actually. You see, you three are gods" she said. Three looked like they were ready to laugh. "Yeah right! And you're a witch!" Tsukiyomi said sarcastically. Azumi looked offended and hurt, but erased the emotions and started up again. "No, no, no, it's true! Have you ever wondered why your mother gave you those names?

"Well, sort of, yeah" Susano said.

"That's because you three are reincarnations of three Old Gods. Boys, your names are your TRUE names. They only one's name whose is different is yours, Miss Shiranui"

"Yeah. Hey didn't you call me Amaterasu awhile ago?" Shiranui asked.

"Hai, I did. That's your real name, my princess"

"Okay, now tell us about our father. When we were smaller, our mother said he abandoned us. Is that true?" Tsukiyomi asked.

"No, of course not, your father loves all three of you"

"Then tell us about him!" Shiranui growled cutely.

"The truth is you were suppose to be born here on this island, but your mother, your REAL mother, had an tragic accident and was unable to birth you boys. The same thing happened with you too, my princess. When the accident happened, your father, somehow removed you from your mother, changed into his wolf form, and took you two to the Moon. He met and got to know Tsukimi. And one night, he somehow put you boys inside her, so she could be your temporary mother. After you two were born, he needed a reason to leave, so he told Tsukimi that he didn't want to raise demons. Now, he didn't really mean that, he just needed an excuse to go. Four months later, the same thing happened to your real mother again, and he did what he did before"

"Then, how come we didn't see him?" Susano asked, raising a brow.

"Simple, he came while to three were asleep"

"Okay, did he give us our names?"

"Hai, but you, Shiranui, were suppose to be called Amaterasu, but Tsukimi thought that might sound suspicious. So she named you Shiranui instead to avoid questioning"

"Oh, that makes sense" Shiranui squeaked.

"Anything else?"

"Yeah! What are our father and real mother's names?" Susano shouted.

"Your father's name is Izanagi, he is the king and ruler of the island. Your real mother's name is Izanami, she is the island's Queen. Oh, and the brush gods are your brothers and sisters. They look like you, Amaterasu, only your brothers here are different from them. There are questions in your head that I cannot answer, but I'm sure your father can, once he sees you"

Tsukiyomi nodded. He was pleased by all of this. This island was their true home, they had a father that loved them, and they had people that didn't hide their respect and replace it with anger and hatred. He smiled. Finally, they fit in somewhere._ 'And here I thought no one would ever want us'_ he thought to himself. Azumi sighed and rubbed her eyes. "It's late. Why don't you three sleep here tonight? I'll get my best futons, blankets, and pillows for you, okay?"s he asked.

The trio sweat dropped. This woman was a little too kind, but they nodded anyway. Azumi set the candle down gently, so the flame would spill and set the place on fire. She rushed out of the room. The three heard sounds of mats fallings and blankets being put on top. Finally, Azumi came back out, sweat on her forehead. "Phew! All done! Please, make yourselves at home" she said warmly. The trio headed into the room where everything was all set up. Three futons were lined up in a row. Susano suggested to Amaterasu that she take the one in the middle. She agreed to this while her brothers took the beds on the outside.

Once they were all snuggled down, they fell asleep.

The Next Morning…

"Rise and shine, my princes and princess!" Azumi's voice rang in their ears. The wolves stirred, however they were still tired from last night. Amaterasu got to her paws and stretched. Her brothers did the same. She looked out the window. "Wow! Look how sunny it us outside, Big Brothers!" she squeaked. The boys looked out the window as well. They saw a bright blue sky with puffy white clouds. Birds flew overhead, chirping and squawking. The shone brightly, hanging up in the sky like a picture.

"Wow" Tsukiyomi breathed. He was fascinated by the island's beauty in the daytime. "Hey look! Animals! Lots of 'em!" Susano shouted. The trio so desperately wanted to hunt, but didn't know how. Back on the Moon, pups didn't learn to hunt until they hit nine months of age. Even if her brothers were old enough, Amaterasu guessed that the Instructors wouldn't train them anyway. She sighed. It didn't matter anymore. They would live here, on the Celestial Plain. "Well, we best get to the palace. Your father must know you've arrived" Azumi said, clapping her hands together. The wolves turned and nodded. They followed their host out the door and into the fields of the island. As they walked, Susano noticed other people like Azumi. They were playing, laughing, running, and singing. The children giggled as they chased each other. This made Susano smile. These people were so nice and happy to be around.

They continued to walk, keeping their eyes on the towering palace ahead of them. The pups were amazed at how big it was. It was the size of a mountain. It was pure white, like Amaterasu's fur, and it had red designs covering the walls, doors, windows, and roof. Around it were many garden filled with cherry blossom trees, multi-colored flowers, and ponds filled with koi fish. "Wow, is that OUR house, Azumi?" Amaterasu asked, her voice small and squeaky.

Azumi nodded and walked up the steps to the palace front door. The pups followed close behind. At the top, sat giant white wolf with red markings like Amaterasu's, only stronger in detail, and amber eyes. He was three times the normal size of the average wolf. Azumi went up to him without fear and spoke to him. As she talked, the wolf's eyes widened in shock. After awhile, Azumi turned to them. "Pups, come say hello to your father" she called.

The three carefully went up to the wolf and looked at him. He bent his head down to have a better look. "Susano? Tsukiyomi? Amaterasu? This that really all of you?" he asked, his voice deep, but filled with delight. The trio looked at each other uneasily, before looking back at him. "Hai?" Susano stammered. The wolf smiled and held them with his paws. "My children! You're finally home!" he said joyfully. The pups were surprised by this at first, but leaned into him, enjoying his warmth.

After a few minutes of talking, Izanagi led them inside and showed them the palace as well as their rooms. After which, he led them into the throne room. As he walked to his throne, he started glowing white. The pups stopped when they realized they were glowing too. When the light faded, a man with long white hair, amber eyes, sharp fangs and claws stood in front of the throne. He wore a white kimono with red embroidery. He turned around and sat down on his seat.

The pups looked at each other, shocked and confused. Susano had no fur anymore, instead he had skin. He had short black hair that stopped above where his human ears should have been, scarlet red eyes, razor fangs, dagger-like claws, and fluffy black wolf tail. He wore a black kimono with purple trim. Tsukiyomi had his same hairstyle expect it was brown. His eyes were jade green and he had fangs, claws and a long fluffy brown wolf tail. He wore a dark green kimono with dark blue trim.

Amaterasu looked the most wonderful. She had pure white hair, golden eyes, little claws and fangs, and white fluffy tail with a black tip. She wore a white kimono with red embroidery like her father. In her hands was a paint brush, the largest she had ever seen. Susano whipped around to glare at his father. "Dad, what happened? What is the meaning of this? Why are we wolf people?" he asked, snarling. Izanagi merely chuckled. "Ah Susano, you remind me of your mother, angry and hot tempered. Your temper is so fierce, it's like thunder" he laughed.

"And you are not wolf people, this is your true form and I must say, you all look very lovely" Izanagi finished. Amaterasu examined her outfit. Her shoulders were bare and her skirt had a cut that went up her legs a little close than she would have liked. "So, if we're gods, what are we the gods of Father?" she asked. Izanagi nodded and stared at his daughter.

"Ah yes! Susano, you are the god of storms and seas. Tsukiyomi, you are the god of the moon. And Amaterasu, you are the goddess of the sun" he explained. The three little gods were surprised at what attribute they. This, all of this, made Amaterasu smile. Life on the Celestial Plain would be perfect.

**Okay, that's a wrap for chapter seven! Sorry it took awhile! Review and Adieu! Byebye!**


	8. Arrival Of An Old Friend

**I'm back…again! Aha ha ha! I love laughing like that! Erm…anyway, here is chapter eight! Byebye! **

It had been eight years, long ones to be exact since Susano, Tsukiyomi, and Shiranui aka Amaterasu came to the Celestial Plain. They had studied much to become great scholars. Susano was the most successful of the three. Tsukiyomi didn't do as well as his brother, but Amaterasu did pretty well. They had played in the fields, climbed trees, splashed in rivers, and ran along pathways. The people of the island, known as the Celestials, respected them, played with them, and worshiped them.

So far, their lives on the island were much better than the ones they lived on the Moon. When they became human, their father told them their human ages. When they first transformed, Susano and Tsukiyomi were ten while Amaterasu eight. Now, the boys were eighteen and Amaterasu was sixteen. They had grown much and acted more mature. Susano had gotten smarter and stronger. Tsukiyomi practiced martial arts. And Amaterasu was still playful, but got a bit more serious. She was kind and gentle, but very fierce in a battle.

After a few days of being on the Plain, the trio had met their brothers and sisters. Susano grew close to Yomigami and Gekigami, Tsukiyomi grew close the Hanagami Trio, Kazegami, Moegami, and Tachigami, and Amaterasu grew close to her sisters. Nuregami was her closest sister. She found it hard to talk to Yumigami, since she was always swinging her mochi hammer around. But nonetheless, she loved them all. However, the one person she truly loved wasn't with her. Though she had been a mere pup when she met him, she couldn't help but fall in love with him.

Now, she sat below a giant cherry tree known as a Guardian Sapling, watching her brothers spar. The two always did that after they completed their studies. The goddess leaned back against the tree and sighed. _'I love you, Waka. And…I miss you'_ she thought sadly to herself. She wanted to cry, to let tears of pain run down her smooth cheeks, but that would only cause her brothers to worry. It wouldn't make Waka come. So, she held them back and stared down at her hands which were folded neatly in her lap.

Even without looking up, she heard her brothers approach her. "Hello, Little Sister!" Tsukiyomi greeted her warmly. Amaterasu gave a small smile and waved. "Hello, Big Brothers. Is there something you wanted?" she asked curiously. Tsukiyomi closed his eyes and crouched down. "No, but Susano and I are concerned about you. Even without showing, you've been sad and depressed. I can feel it emitting from the air around you. Are you okay?" he asked. Before she could respond, Susano stepped forward. "It's about _**HIM**_, isn't it?" he asked gruffly. Amaterasu nodded, letting a single tear rolled down her cheek. In an instant, her brothers were on either side of her, looking at her with worry.

"Amaterasu, you must torturing yourself with this. It's causing you pain and we cannot deal with that. You need to let him go. I mean, what's the possibility we'll ever see Waka _**OR**_ Kaguya ever again? It's a one and one millionth of a chance!" Tsukiyomi told her. Amaterasu nodded, but said nothing. Susano picked up where his brother left off. "Is there any way we can get you to perk up?" he asked. Again, the goddess said nothing and shook her head.

Her brothers slumped. Tsukiyomi looked up at the sky. "Kaguya" he murmured. Susano and Amaterasu looked at him. "What?" Susano asked. Tsukiyomi suddenly realized that his siblings were looking at him. He flushed rose red. "Uh…nothing! Nothing! I swear I didn't say a word! I swear it!" he shouted, waving his faces in front of him, panicking. Amaterasu and Susano sweat dropped and looked away. They talked for awhile, before they noticed the Celestials gathering at one side of the island. Susano stood up as Azumi walked by.

"Azumi, what's going on?" he hissed. Azumi stopped in her tracks and looked the prince in the eye. "Prince Susano, there's a giant metal ship coming towards the Plain. It looks like something the Moon Tribe built. Perhaps you should see for yourselves" she said quickly. She followed the other Celestials, leaving the three behind. Susano turned to his siblings. "Come, we need to see to this" he growled. The two nodded and followed him. Once they reached the spot where everyone, including Izanagi, had gathered. It was true.

A gigantic iron ship was many yards from the Plain and it was coming fast. Would it crash? No, it slowed as got closer. Once the crowd realized where it would dock, they backed up many feet, giving it space. The vessel landed with ease, floating mere inches from the ground. Amaterasu heard the whispers and murmurs of her people. Things like "What is that?" and "Someone has to be driving it" or "What do the Moon Tribe want with us now? We quarreled with them centuries ago and lost all of our best fighters to their technology. Haven't they caused enough trouble? Oh what will Izanagi say?". That last question was answered when Izanagi moved to the front of the crowd.

"SILENCE!" he roared and the entire island fell silent. He turned his attention to the boat. "Whoever or whatever is driving this piece of metal is to come out immediately. That is an order!" he shouted, causing the Celestials to flinch. They didn't like it when Izanagi got angry, he was a terror when is temper got the better of him. Some even said he was worse than his wife. A few minutes went by, but no living thing came out of the metal ship. A vein throbbed on Izanagi's head and he gritted his teeth. "Come out right now, or I'll attack!" he roared. His power was beyond belief. He could create an energy beam that could destroy planets, so there was no way this ship would survive.

At last, a hatch on the side of the ship opened up and bridge came out. The area fell silent when they heard heavy breathing. Soon, a figure stood in the archway. It was a teenage boy, he looked to be sixteen. He had long golden blonde hair that reached past his waist and sky blue eyes. He wore a white kimono shirt that was tucked into a pair of purple pants, and plain geta. He had blood on his cheeks, but had no signs that he had been cut. He tried to look up, but his head fell back down. A few seconds later, he collapsed. The area roared to gasps and screams. Amaterasu was the most horrified. At the front of the crowd Izanagi was just standing, taking in what had just happened, when an overweight man approached him. "My King, shouldn't we help the poor boy?" he asked, standing next to Heaven's most powerful leader. "You're right, Marco. Take him to the hospital wing in the palace. Hurry, he might die!" Izanagi shouted. A group of Celestials picked up the boy, and carried him back to the castle.

Izanagi went to his children. "You three come with me!" he ordered. The trio followed him.

An hour later…

The king and his children entered the hospital wing, a place where anyone, even outsiders could come for treatment. Even though the Celestials didn't have superior intelligence, they were well known for their herbal remedies and other healing treatments. Amaterasu gazed across the room. Not many people were in there. A few children had been brought here because they had the flu. By one of the windows, the Moon Tribe boy lay on a futon, being treated by a few female angels. Once they were done, they got up and went to Izanagi. Amaterasu saw bandages on his chest and a small patch on his cheek.

"Well, what's his condition?" Amaterasu heard her father ask. One angel stepped forward. "He wasn't beat up very badly. Just a few cuts and bruises, but other than that, he's fine" she explained While her father spoke with the nurses, Amaterasu went over to the boy and knelt down beside him. She studied his face. He was very handsome, he reminded her of Waka. She hadn't seen him for so long, she missed him dearly. As she thought about him, a sudden realization popped into her head. She looked back down at the boy. His face…it looked exactly like… "Waka" she whispered. She didn't realize it, but her brothers were beside her. "What did you say, Sis?" Tsukiyomi asked.

Amaterasu turned to face him, tears of happiness in her eyes. "Big Brothers, this is Waka. You know, the boy we met back on the Moon. That Waka" she whispered happily. Susano and Tsukiyomi's eyes widened. "Impossible" Susano breathed. He had said the same thing when they had seen the island for the first time. Tsukiyomi smiled. "This is Waka! I can't believe, it's really him!" his smile faded, "But, what's he doing here?" he asked, turning o his brother. Susano shrugged and looked back at his friend on the futon.

Amaterasu let tears fall onto the wooden floor. "I don't care. He's here, that's all that matters. Waka, it's me, Shiranui. I love you" she whispered sweetly. "Amaterasu you know this boy?" her father's voice asked. Izanagi loomed over them, his eyes serious. Amaterasu turned and nodded. "Hai, I do. His name is Waka" she explained. Izanagi's expression didn't change. "Did I hear you say to love him? He's from the Moon, how can you possibly love him?" he asked, grinding his teeth together. Amaterasu narrowed her eyes. "I don't care where he's from, I love him. Nothing can change that" she responded. Izanagi's expression softened and he turned away, he didn't want to fight with his daughter, he had other things to attend to.

He left the room without another word. Amaterasu watched her brothers get up and leave. "We'll leave you two alone" Tsukiyomi said over his shoulder, winking. Amaterasu blushed and rubbed her face before looking back at Waka.

About 15 minutes later…

Waka's eyes fluttered open slowly and he blinked against the harsh light. He struggled to sit up, but when he did it hurt. He looked down and saw bandages on his chest and torso. "Hello Waka!" a sweet voice said behind him. Waka was a little startled, but glanced behind him. He was in awe. A girl who looked to be sixteen sat near him a cushion. She had long snow-white hair, sunshine amber eyes, and claws and fangs. On her head were two wolf ears. Behind her, a long white wolf tail with a black tip was laying on the floor. She wore a white kimono with red patterns. She looked at him.

"Um…uh…I-I…uh" Waka seemed lost for words, which made Amaterasu giggle. "You silly, are you okay?" he asked, still giggling. Waka was blushing. She was so beautiful, he couldn't even speak. But still…he had said his name and…Wait! How did she know his name? He hadn't said a thing yet! "Madame, how did you know my name?" he asked, still blushing. The girl giggled some more. "I've always known your name, silly! You just don't recognize me! It's me, Shiranui!" he said happily. Waka was surprised. "Sh-Shiranui? Shiranui!" he said, smiling. Amaterasu smiled back and hugged him. "Alright, calm down! It's nice to see you again, too!" she said.

"Baby Sister, he awake yet?" Susano's voice called out. Amaterasu responded to her brother. "Yes, please come in!" she shouted back. Waka looked up and saw two eighteen years old boys standing in the doorway. (Okay, if you've ever watched Inuyasha, Susano and Tsukiyomi's hairstyle is just like Sota's.) one boy had black hair with spiky bangs, scarlet red eyes, and sharp fangs and claws. Atop his head were two black wolf ears and a black wolf tail came out from behind him. He wore a black kimono with purple trim. His brother had the same hairstyle but it was dark brown. He had forest green eyes, razor like fangs and claws, and a fluffy brown wolf tail. He wore a dark green kimono with dark blue trim.

"Susano? Tsukiyomi? This that you two?" Waka asked. The boys nodded and came over, sitting beside him and their sister. "Good to see you back with the living, buddy! How are you?"

"Sore, as of this moment" Waka responded.

"Why are you here, Waka? Shouldn't you be on the Moon with your family?" Amaterasu asked. Waka lowered his head. Susano became concerned. "What happened? Did something go wrong?" he asked, pressing down on his friend like a ten ton weight. Waka didn't look up, but he spoke clearly. "It's quite a long story, my friends. Kaguya and I were sitting together when someone shouted "demon". At first I thought that some of the little kids might be playing, but I was wrong. Demons swarmed our city faster than anything. My father went out with the guards to fight off the monsters, leaving Kaguya, our mother, and I alone. What we didn't count on were monsters coming inside our home. A group of imps killed our mother before I could save her. Then, they went after Kaguya, but I stopped them. After that, I took Kaguya to the shipyard and told her to take a rocket and leave. She didn't want to leave without me, but I insisted. She left for the mortal world while I took that boat and piloted it here. And here we are now" he explained.

Susano nodded and folded his arms across his chest. "That explains a whole lot. It also explains why Kaguya isn't here" he grumbled. Tsukiyomi lowered his gaze to the floor. "Kaguya…" his voice trailed off. Though he would never admit it, he loved Kaguya, and that was a fact. Amaterasu, not being one to enjoy depressing moments, tried to perk everyone up. "Well, everything's okay now. You're safe now. Nothing can hurt you, I promise" she said cheerfully. The boys smiled and nodded. Waka lifted his head up and did the same.

Susano got up and dusted himself off. "Alright, enough hellos and what not. Father said that once Waka woke, he would want to speak with him about the boat. So, let's get going!" he said gruffly. Tsukiyomi nodded and got up. The boys left the room without a word to the couple. Amaterasu sighed heavily and got up. "C'mon Waka, Father wants to talk. I'll be right beside you if you get nervous, okay?" she asked, reaching out her arm for him to take. Waka smiled and held onto her arm happily.

A few minutes later…

"So, you're the boy my daughter talks so much about, no?" Izanagi asked. He sat on his throne, looking very displeased. He was ticked that a giant piece of metal was parked on HIS island without permission. Down the flight of stairs that led to his throne, stood Waka, who was standing next to Amaterasu, and Tsukiyomi and Susano, who were standing together with their arms folded across their chests. "Uh, Oui Your Highness" Waka responded. He was nervous and scared at the same time. When had come into the Throne Room, Izanagi looked as if he might attack him once he was in range.

Now, the King of the Gods was leaning back in his throne, tapping his long, sharp claws on the hard surface on his seat. "Would you mind explaining to me why you arrived in that piece of junk?" he growled. Waka flinched at his tone of voice. He sounded very angry. Waka held hands with Amaterasu, wanting to make sure she was still there. The way she held his hand told him that she would never leave him in a situation like this.

"My King, I did not mean to anger you, but it was the only one left in the shipyard besides the rocket my sister left in. The other vessels were destroyed by the monsters. I had no choice, it was either take the ark and leave or die"

"I see…But I do not like THAT ark one bit"

"Why not, Izanagi-sama?"

"Centuries ago, I met with your Queen and she told me something I found very interesting"

"And what was it, My King?"

"She told me that she had received a threat saying that if a boat bigger than a mountain was not built, than the entire Moon Tribe would be exterminated"

"…! Did she say who it was from?"

"I asked her and she said it was anonymous. She had no clue as to who sent it. So, she gave the order for the building of the vessel to be constructed. When it was finished, it was put in the shipyard for storage. That was the end of that for the time being. But, about 20 years later, I came back to the Moon and spoke with her again. I asked her if the Moon Tribe had any unusual relationships with any other living thing. She said quote on quote "I don't think so, Izanagi-sama""

Waka nodded in understanding. Susano and Tsukiyomi looked at each other, confused and suspicious. Amaterasu shook her head. It was time to change the subject. "Never mind that, Father. Can Waka stay with us?" she asked. Izanagi looked his daughter in the eye, but after awhile his gaze softened. "That is up to you and your brothers, my dear daughter" he said, finally. Amaterasu looked at her brothers, they were smiling. "Waka, you can stay for as long as you like" she said. Waka smiled. "Merci, ma chérie" he said. Amaterasu blushed and heard Susano snicker. "Hey Tsukiyomi, I think those two are in love. How cute!" he whispered. Tsukiyomi nodded.

Now, their friendship with Waka could last forever.

**Well, the gang's back together again! How long will this last? Find out next time! Remember to review. Adieu! **


	9. When No One Is Watching

**Hi everybody! What's up? Here is chapter nine! Jouir! Adieu! **

Five years had passed since Waka came to the island. When he told Izanagi as well as everyone else that his race was dead, they told him he could stay and he was grateful. He spent most of his time Amaterasu, and her brothers. Susano told him about space-time and other complicated things. Tsukiyomi showed him the mountains and forests of the island. And Amaterasu got him to play with her and the Celestial children. Now, he and his beloved goddess sat beneath the guardian Sapling.

Susano stood a few yards away, reading a book, and Tsukiyomi was nowhere to be seen. Amaterasu was leaning on Waka and relaxing. Waka was looking up at the sky, blushing like heck. "Love you, Waka" Amaterasu murmured. Waka smiled and held her hand. "Je t'aime trop, Amaterasu" he said in return. Then, they heard sobbing. "What the-?" Amaterasu asked, looking up. Out of nowhere, water droplets fell from the Guardian Sapling, dripping onto Amaterasu's ears. With one hand, she dried them by rubbing quickly.

She looked back up again and saw Tsukiyomi perched on the branch above their heads. He had his arm covering his eyes, so no one may see him cry. Susano, who was very angry at being interrupted by his brother's sobbing, angrily closed his book and made his way over to the sakura tree. He looked up and saw his brother. He noticed his brother's long tail dangling down so, to get his attention, he yanked it and Tsukiyomi fell head first out of the tree and landed with a thud.

"Tsukiyomi, why are you acting like a baby?" Susano asked, very annoyed with his brother's childish behavior. Tsukiyomi got up and sat beside his sister on her left. He rubbed his eyes, and when he pulled his hands away, Ammy saw that they were puffy and red. Clearly, eh had been crying for quite awhile. "Sorry you guys, I've been thinking about Kaguya a lot lately. I just miss her so much! Every time I think about her, I feel the need to cry. WAAHHH!" he wailed. A vein popped out on Susano's head and he gritted his fangs together.

In order to calm himself, he opened his book again and started reading. Waka and Amaterasu sweat dropped. "Get over it, Tsukiyomi. We don't even know if Kaguya's alive or not. There's no point in wasting tears" Susano growled. Tsukiyomi stopped sobbing all at once and glared at his brother. He was mad. "Well yeah, you don't have anyone that likes you! You're always so boring and what not! I mean, all you have is that stupid book that you always have your nose in! Feh!" he growled, crossing his arms with a victorious look on his face.

Another vein appeared on Susano's head and his upper and bottom fangs met again. However, his anger vanished and he gently closed his book. His head went up and his eyes opened. "Susanoooooo….CHOP!" he shouted, sending the side of his book into Tsukiyomi's head, leaving a massive book-shaped indent in the back on his head. He pulled it out and Tsukiyomi fell over. Susano opened it again, going along as if nothing happened. Waka and Ammy stared in surprise. "Anything you'd like to say now, my brother?" Susano asked, not looking at any of them.

Tsukiyomi didn't get up, but he did speak. "Just one thing…ow!" he said softly. While the foursome bickered and hit each other with books, something strange was going on inside the Ark of Yamato. In fact, why don't we head there now? Deep inside the iron ship, the sound of growls and snarls could be heard. In one room, a man stood in the dark. He had short black hair with red streaks that covered his left eye, blood red eyes, and dagger-like nails. He wore a black and red kimono shirt with the same color pants. On his hands were black leather gloves that reached his elbows.

In front of him, stood huge demons. "Lord Yami-sama, we are almost ready to begin" one demon said. The man laughed evilly. "Ah, very good Ninetails. You shall be rewarded greatly for your service to me" he cackled. A spider-like demon stepped forward this time. "Master, enlighten me. What is this plan of yours?" she asked. Yami sneered, showing his clean white teeth. "It's simple, Aurora(That's the name I gave the Spider Queen). My plan is to take over Heaven and Earth. But, before we can accomplish such a feat, we must take out anyone or anything that dare stands in our way. Getting rid of these pesky immortals is the first task" he explained.

"I see…Anything you would like us to do, O Great Leader?" Crimson Helm asked, sharpening his swords together. Yami shook his head, dusting his robes off. "No, I've already contacted someone who can dispose of our "little problem". So, you're all free to rest before the trap starts. Go, you are dismissed" he said, shooing them out. The demons bowed and left the room without another word. Ninetails went over to a group of lesser monsters. "You three, spread the word around, the Master's trap is almost ready" she ordered.

The monsters bowed before the fox-demoness. "Yes, Ninetails-sama" they said in unison before running off. Ninetails retreated to her room. As she walked, she thought about all the things that had happened to her since her life began. _'Ever since my sisters were killed, I've had to make sacrifices for my family's sake. However, I never knew how costly those sacrifices were. Now I'm stuck in this meaningless combat between good and evil. Oh, how I hope that everything will fall into place with Master Yami's plan. If it doesn't, I can say goodbye to my father and my brothers'_ she thought.

Yami had threatened her with her father's life if she didn't join him. When that wasn't enough, he threatened her brothers' lives too, which made her give in. She gritted her teeth in anger. It was frustrating to be in the middle of all this nonsense. She shook her head, she didn't need to think about this. it poisoned her mind. She went to sleep as soon as she entered her room.

Meanwhile, Yami was sitting in his dark room. In his hand was a special little orb. It glowed scarlet red in the darkness of the room. "Interesting" he murmured. "I thought that they were weak, unable to battle a force such as myself, but no. But even if they are strong with their bravery and unmatchable power, this orb tells me they are doubtful in their abilities. Susano, the one who spends more time studying than being with others, Tsukiyomi, the god who is too carefree and weak-minded, and Amaterasu, the goddess who would rather play than do her duties and who fell in love with the one who will take all the blame for my trap. Beware, gods and immortals of Heaven, in two weeks, you will fall before the Emperor of Eternal Darkness. Aha ha ha ha ha ha!" he laughed like a maniac.

His laughter rang throughout the interior of the ship. No one outside could hear it, though. Yami rose to his feet and transformed. Though his transformation was a tiny fish, his power was still great. He clapped his fins together and a small sphere filled with water appeared beside him. He climbed into it and rolled around. "Now, to get into my armor and gather everyone below and we'll be set" he said to himself, his voice was still deep and dark. He left his room and went down into the armory. He wandered around for a bit before finding his armor. It was giant black sphere with evil red markings.

"It's almost sad that I forced the Moon Tribe to do something like this for me. But, I guess that's life for you. They actually thought that I, Yami, Ruler of Darkness, would spare them if they built what I required. Fools! And they were the most intelligent beings Heaven has ever had. They should have known that once I no longer require anyone's services, I dispose of them. Oh well, no sense in thinking what has already been done. Let's get into this armor of mine" he mumbled to himself. Using a ramp, he rolled himself into the sphere-like armor and sealed the hatch.

He started it up and tested its power out on some old cargo. The blasts were horrific and the weapons were unbelievable. Yami laughed out loud. "I might call them "Moon Heads", but they sure know how to construct. Hmmm…this makes me think of the boy that brought me here. He will take all the blame and my slate will be as clean as it has always been. Well, I best get to the depths of the Ark. Everyone is waiting. He rolled out of the armory and ventured into the Depths' darkness. The glow of the markings was eerie.

After awhile, he heard murmurs and laughter. His followers were there. "Everyone silence! Yami is here!" that was Crimson Helm's voice. He had gathered everyone down there. Perfect. Everything was just perfect.

He rolled into his position in front of his followers. Behind him, they growled and hissed, and snarled. They were sharpening their claws, baring their fangs, and readying any weapons they had. _'Excellent! We are ready! All that's left is for Orochi to arrive. Unfortunately, he won't be here for a long while. It sickens me that we must wait, but that's harsh reality for you. I might as well take this opportunity to make a mental note: Destroy the Celestials and then Kill Waka'_ he thought darkly.

He punched a button inside his armor. It was on a communicator. "Orochi, we are ready. When will you arrive?" he snarled. Orochi's voice hissed and cackled. "Patience, my Lord. It won't be long now" Yami smiled evilly. This was bound to be fun.

**Hmmm…This isn't good. Looks like the gang is in for an unpleasant surprise. Anyways, better get going! Review and Adieu! Byebye!**


	10. Destruction

**Okay, time for the bad stuff! Let's go! Adieu! **

Two weeks had passed and no one on the island suspected a thing. The monsters never left the boat, the noises from within had stopped, and the Ark floated quietly in the air. Susano, who was studying the markings on the vessel, read something from a book. "The Ark of Yamato, let's see. Ah, here it is! The Ark's History:

_Centuries ago, there lived a tribe known as the Moon Tribe.  
>They were unbelievably intelligent and could built or fix anything.<br>One day, the Queen of the Tribe received a message. It was a threat.  
>It said that if a boat big enough to carry an entire army wasn't built, the Tribe would be killed off.<br>Not wanting her people dead, the Queen ordered the engineers to form a group and start construction.  
>After it was complete, they named it the Ark of Yamato and put it away. The being who sent the message never came to claim it.<br>For centuries, the iron ship sat in the shipyard. Not touched by one living soul… _

That was the end of that section. Susano mentally cursed and closed his book. "Still trying to decipher the markings, brother?" Tsukiyomi's voice called from behind him. Susano turned around and stared at him. "No, just trying to look at the Ark's history, but it tells me the same thing Father said. Nothing new or anything" he grumbled. Tsukiyomi rested his hand on his shoulder. "You'll get it eventually. C'mon, you need to take break" he said. Susano nodded and followed his brother.

A ways over, Waka and Amaterasu sat with their backs touching. Waka was playing flute while Amaterasu leaned against him. Susano snickered. "Cute" he mocked. A vein throbbed in Ammy's head and she looked away, blushing like crazy. Waka ignored Susano's comment and continued playing. Just when everything seemed okay, the ground began shaking. Susano had a blank look on his face and spoke calmly. "Earthquake" he muttered. While he remained completely calm, the Celestial started running around, panicking and screaming. Tsukiyomi, Amaterasu, and Waka got up and looked around. Tsukiyomi looked up and gasped. Amaterasu glanced at him. "Tsukiyomi, what's the matter?" she asked, frightened. Tsukiyomi pointed up towards the sky. "Up there! There's a crack in the skyline!" he shouted. The foursome looked up at the crack.

Amaterasu leaned over to her brothers. "Is it just me or is the crack getting bigger?" she asked. The boys didn't respond, they only watched the crack. It WAS getting bigger by the second, it wasn't just Amaterasu. The crack got bigger and bigger and bigger, until…_**BOOM!**_ The sky seemed to shatter as a mountain-sized serpent with eight heads burst forward onto to the island. It glided gracefully onto the ground and thrashed its heads at anything that moved.

Susano threw his book to the side and ran at the snake. "Susano, wait for us!" Tsukiyomi cried and ran after him. Amaterasu and Waka followed close behind. Once they were a few yards from the beast, Susano called out to it. "Hey ugly! What in Kami's name think you're doing?" he shouted. The three beside him were surprised by his use language. The beast turned all eight of its heads towards the four. "My name is Orochi, beast of the Moon! I have traveled a great distance to destroy you and the rest of Heaven! Now, prepare to DIE!" he roared and swung his Water head at them.

Susano drew his blade, Thunder Edge, and stabbed the snake in the forehead, pushing him back. Susano staggered back also and fell. Tsukiyomi rushed to help him up. "Dang it! The baka has a barrier up. I can't fatally hurt him!" he growled, gritting his fangs. Tsukiyomi turned to the snake and pulled out his reflector, Infinity Judge. Amaterasu drew out her Solar Flare and, along with Tsukiyomi, walked to the beast. Orochi lowered his Fire head, which was his main one, and stared them in the eye. "Orochi, get your sorry snake butt off my island or else!" Amaterasu said through her teeth angrily.

Orochi flung his head back and laughed. "Or else what?" he asked, still chuckling. Amaterasu smirked and readied herself. "This!" she shouted, sending fire into the snake's eyes. Orochi reared back and cried in pain. His eyes were burned badly. "Ow! Wench! No more games! Take this, Poison Mist!" he roared, using his poison head to shoot out purple mist. Amaterasu and Tsukiyomi dodged it, but it flooded over Waka like a tsunami. He inhaled it by accident and covered his mouth, coughing. "Oh mon dieu!" he cried. Amaterasu realized what happened.

"WAKA!" she yelled and ran over to help him. She wrapped her arms around him and held him as he began to vomit. Waka did his best not to puke on his goddess or her clothes. Amaterasu turned her attention from her prophet to her brothers. "Susano1 Tsukiyomi! Orochi's poison got inside Waka!" she wailed, rubbing Waka's back as he continued to vomit. Susano, who had recovered from Orochi's attack, got up and charged at the beast again. He drew lightning from his sword and shot it at the serpent. It hit Orochi's Wind head, shocking it. The zap paralyzed it for mere seconds before it overcame the shock.

Around the group, the Celestials ran wild, screaming and crying. Susano turned to look at his brother, who was using his reflector's power to see how evil Orochi was. "Tsukiyomi, we can't stay here! We have to leave!" he shouted over the chaos. Tsukiyomi nearly fell over at his reflector's reaction to the evil wavelength. He shook himself and stared at his brother. "What? If we leave now, our home will be reduced to ash and rubble. Is that what you want?" he asked, shouting back. Susano glared at him, his eyes glowing dangerously. "We have no choice! Besides, we have to get the Celestials, not to mention our father, to safety! They don't know how to fight!" she replied. Tsukiyomi lowered his weapon and sighed.

"You're right. But…how?" he asked. Susano's eyes directed to the Ark and then to Waka. "Waka! We need to get out of here and fast!" he shouted to the still vomiting prophet. Waka coughed up the last of the vomit before looking up at Susano. "Oui! Ma chérie, we have to get your people out of here. What do you suggest?" he asked, getting up weakly. Amaterasu looked away for a minute. She held onto Waka tight and murmured into his shoulder. "Get the Celestials into the Ark and go. I'll deal with Orochi. My brothers, go with Waka!" she said to the boys.

The two stood shocked. "No way! You need us here!" Susano protested.

"I said go with Waka!"

"But you need us!" Tsukiyomi growled.

"I can handle this on my own! I'm not a little girl anymore! Get that through your thick skulls!" Amaterasu shouted. Susano and Tsukiyomi calmed down and nodded. The two headed for the Ark, calling out to the Celestials to follow them. Waka gave Amaterasu a hug before he ran after the boys. The three loaded the frightened angels in through a hatch. One boy was unsure. "Prince Tsukiyomi, are you sure this is a good idea?" he asked, trembling.

Tsukiyomi smiled and bent down. "Positive. Now get going!" he said sweetly. The boy bowed quickly to show his respect and hurried inside the boat. Once everyone was in, the trio boarded and closed the hatch behind them. The ship was crowded, but Waka managed to get to the bridge. He started up the ship's engine. Back in the main room, Susano and Tsukiyomi had taken to a high up place so they could keep an eye on all of their people. Susano shivered a little. He turned to his brother.

"Tsukiyomi, something doesn't feel right to me" he said nervously. Tsukiyomi looked surprised by his statement. "Why? Everything is fine. We're all going to be okay" he said, reassuringly. Susano shook his head in disagreement. No matter what his brother said, he couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right about the Ark. _'I have a bad feeling about this'_ he thought to himself. He felt the roared of the engine beneath his feet and knew the ship had taken off.

Meanwhile on the Celestial Plain, Amaterasu was giving it everything she had to take down Orochi. She used all her brush skills and what martial arts her brothers had taught her to combat the snake. Her attacks merely scratched the beast's steel-like scales. Amaterasu leapt backwards, catching her breath. _'His scales are like armor. How am I going to actually damage him if my attacks leave only scratches?'_ she thought. Orochi was snarling by that point. "Listen to me, little goddess! Your attacks feel like flies landing on me. I can barely feel it. So don't was your energy. You can't win!" he said, laughing. Amaterasu gritted her fangs.

She thought for a bit, and then smirked. "No matter. If I can't stop you here, then we'll continue this in the land of mortals!" she shouted. She started glowing white. In mere seconds, she was a beautiful white wolf with crimson red markings covering her body. Her u=sunshine amber eyes glowed with anger and rage. She charged at Orochi, who launched one of his Thunder head at her, but because of its confusion, missed and Amaterasu bit into his Fire head's neck. Orochi was startled by this, and he fell off the island, crashing to the world of mortals.

Meanwhile On The Ark…

The boat had taken off hours ago and it was at the halfway point between Heaven and the mortal world. So far, nothing unusual had happened and everyone was happily chatting as if nothing was wrong. Perch up high somewhere, were Susano and Tsukiyomi, who were still watching over the crowd of Celestials mere feet below them. "Okay, we took off hours ago, and nothing has happened yet. I told you there was nothing to worry about, didn't I?" Tsukiyomi asked, leaning back against the metal walls. Susano was sweating uneasily. No matter what his brother said, he still wasn't sure.

Then, it happened. A giant roar was heard and out of nowhere, monsters of all shapes and sizes gushed into the room, tearing and ripping at every Celestial they could get to. Susano, as well as Tsukiyomi, leapt up and ran at the monsters. In mere seconds, Susano, using his Thunder Edge, decapitated several imps. Tsukiyomi crushed the skulls of a few Bud Ogres with Infinity Judge. The monsters fell to the floor dead. A Red Imp tried to hit Susano with its guitar, but thanks to Susano's wolf ears, he heard the creature and sliced it in half across it torso.

Tsukiyomi was pinned to the floor by a Crow Tengu. The samurai bird held its sword to the god's throat. "I'm going to kill you now" it whispered. Tsukiyomi smirked and pressed his feet to the monster's gut. "I'd like to see you try, Bird Brain!" he challenged. Using his lower body strength, he pushed the creature off and sent it flying into a flight of stairs. Before the bird could get up, Tsukiyomi tossed Infinity Judge at it. The reflector collided into the bird's neck, breaking it. The monster died instantly.

Tsukiyomi retrieved his weapon and went to find Waka. He charged his way through countless hoards of yokai before he got to the entrance to the bridge. Behind him, a Yellow Imp was creeping up on him. Tsukiyomi was so about to enter when the imp tackled him, ripping through the iron door, causing the two to stumble into the room. Waka, who was thinking about Amaterasu, whipped around and saw the god and the demon collapsed together. Tsuki managed to get the monster off him and then used Inferno to singe it. The imp retreated to the back into the main room. Tsukiyomi smirked then looked at Waka.

"Ushiwaka! What is the meaning of this? Why are their monsters on this boat?" he shouted, wanting to choke the prophet to death. Waka looked shocked. "Nani!" he asked in surprise. Tsukiyomi pointed to the main room. Waka looked out and saw the chaos that was erupting. He was horrified. He never knew that the Ark housed monsters. For no one had told him. Why? Why didn't anyone tell him? "I-I did not know, Tsukiyomi-sama! I did not know about them!" he confessed. The two noticed Susano running up the stairs. He grabbed Waka and lifted him up by the collar.

"WAKA! I'LL KILL YOU!" he roared. Waka started coughing. Susano was choking him and he could barely breath. Tsukiyomi tugged at his brother's arm. "Put him down, brother! He didn't know about the monsters!" he screamed. Susano glared at him, dropping Waka. Waka weakly got up and looked around. Many of the Celestials were dead. Their bodies lay limp all over the floor, their kimonos stained with their blood. Waka felt like crying. These beings, who had been his adopted race, were lying dead on the floor.

Susano shook Waka hard. "Alright Waka, if this isn't your fault, then what do we do?" he asked, growling. Waka straightened up and looked at the enraged god. "We can't continue fighting. We will lose. I will make an emergency landing. You two gather any surviving Celestials and protect them" he said. The brothers nodded and ran off to find any survivors. Waka went back to the bridge and punched in the command to the vessel to land itself. Unfortunately, he didn't know that one of the upper demons, Ninetails, had destroyed one of the engines using her teeth.

The ship started to plummet to the ground thousands of feet below. Susano and Tsukiyomi stumbled as they felt the ship drop. They had found no surviving Celestials and that had killed them on the inside. The two slammed into a wall by the entrance hatch. Susano glanced at his brother through is left eye. "Tell Waka that when we get there and I find out our sister is dead, I'm gonna kill him" he said angrily. Tsukiyomi nodded and closed his eyes tight. Finally, the Ark crashed, landing in frozen lake. "Hey, was that the sound of ice breaking?" Tsukiyomi asked.

Susano, who was trying to stretch out, spoke. "Yeah, I think so. I think we landed in a lake"

"How can you tell?"

"Well, for one thing, water is leaking in from the cracks in the walls" Susano said, pointing to the gushing ice water. It would only be a matter of time before the entire Ark was submerged in the lake. "Let's get Waka and get out of here! If we don't, we'll drown!" Tsukiyomi shouted over the sound of the water. The two went up to the bridge, having to swim because the stairs were underwater. They found Waka leaning against the control table, barely awake. Tsukiyomi went to him and pulled him onto his back. He pulled Waka's left arm over his shoulder. Waka's head lolled. The trio got out of the room and went to find an exit hatch.

All the hatches were underwater, expect for the entrance one. Though the water around it was starting to freeze, Susano lashed at it with his blade. The ice melted and the door fell down outward. "C'mon!" he hissed. The brothers ran out, skidding on the ice. They were going so fast that they collided into the snow along the bank. The collision woke up Waka for mere seconds before he fell back into unconsciousness. The brother's poked their heads out and shook themselves. They climbed out of the snow and trembled slightly. Their feet were numb and they could barely feel their skin.

They stared at the Ark in horror and shock. The Ark was halfway underneath the frozen lake, which had shattered from the impact. "Whoa" Tsukiyomi said. He was scared. Susano nodded, for once his face wasn't a mask of seriousness. The two stood in silence for a long time, letting the snow fall onto their clothes and hair, soaking them. Finally, Susano spoke. "C'mon, let's go. There's nothing more we can do here. It's over. Our people are dead, our home is gone, and the Ark is locked in ice. There's no point in remaining here. Besides, we need to find someone who can help Waka. If we stand out here any longer, the he'll die" he said calmly.

Tsukiyomi nodded and started to follow his brother. "But, where will we go? How do we know if anyone is nearby? Do you smell any scents?" he asked. Susano sniffed the air and nodded. "Hai, there's a village near here. I smell scents of beast-human people. Their scent is mixed with that of wolves" he explained. Tsukiyomi nodded and listened to his brother. Waka was groaning every now and then. All three had a feeling that they would be in the realm of mortals for quite awhile.

**Okay, that's a wrap for number 10. I thought it was pretty cool! Anyways, review and adieu! Au revoir! Heh heh! Oh great, now I sound like Waka. **


	11. In The Realm of the Mortals

**Okay, I'm back! Sorry for the late update! I had to meet my freshmen teachers. Anyways, here it is! Jouir! **

Even as the snow fell, the gods treaded through it, their feet extremely numb from the cold. Susano was leading with his sword drawn. He had heard some growls awhile ago and wanted to be prepared in case they were attacked. Tsukiyomi was carrying Waka on his back, checking every few minutes to see if he was still alive. Fortunately, Waka still had some body heat left. "Susano, how much farther? My feet are killing me and Waka's weight is starting to press down on me" Tsukiyomi whined. Susano growled in an irritated way. "Quit whining like a baby! We'll be there soon!" he shouted.

A vein popped out of Tsukiyomi's head. "You said that an hour ago!" he argued. Susano was about to reply, but sighed instead. He wanted to give his brother a piece of his mind, but instead he let it go and kept walking. After awhile, they came to a hut. The sign read: **Kenji, Shaman of the Oina Tribe**. Susano smiled. Finally, they had found someone. He knocked on the door. "Um…Hello? Anybody home? My friend is hurt really badly. Can you treat him?" he asked.

In a matter of moments, an old man with a black wolf mask came to the door. "Oh, hello there! My name is Kenji. How can I help you, young man?" he asked, his voice old, but friendly. Susano slightly sweated. 'Young man'? He would always be a young man. Never would he age. "Uh, yes, my friend over thereis badly hurt. Can you help him?" he asked, gesturing to the man on his brother's back. Kenji nodded and gestured for them to come in. "Lay him down on that futon. I'll get my herbs. So, have you boys seen the massive boat in the lake? My granddaughter did, but she didn't see anyone come out" he explained.

The two gods froze. The Ark was no longer a secret. This was horrible. What would they do now? Where would they go? They weren't going to stay in this frozen land, that's for sure. "No, we haven't. We were out exploring the forests. Our friend passed out from the cold. So, we brought him here" Susano said calmly. Kenji nodded and went over to Waka, putting bandages around his chest and a few on his face. "My, your friend was beaten up pretty badly. Did you three run into bears?" he asked. Tsukiyomi nodded.

That sounded like the best excuse to him. While Kenji bandaged Waka, Susano and Tsukiyomi stepped outside to speak. "Tsukiyomi, we need to find our sister. I doubt she's here"

"Possibly, but we can't be too sure she isn't"

"Then, where could she be?"

"We are in the mortal world, correct? Then we should be close to Nippon. Once Waka wakes up, let's get him to teleport us to Nippon. We'll handle everything from that point"

"Sounds good. Let's check in on Waka" he said. The two gods walked back in. Waka was awake and trying to sit up. "Waka, you're up! Wonderful!" Tsukiyomi said happily. Once he was all the way up, Waka made his way towards the two deities. "Susano…Tsukiyomi…where is Amaterasu?" he asked. They could tell he was very tired. "There's a good chance she's in Nippon. I have learned that this place is called Kamui. It's miles from Nippon, but you could teleport is there" Susano explained.

Waka nodded and in the blink of an eye, they were gone. In an instant, the three appeared by two towers. Waka slightly slumped, but was caught by the two gods. Tsukiyomi pulled Waka to his feet. "Where are we, Susano?" he asked, looking at his brother. Susano looked around and took in the area. "Taka Pass, at least that's what the sign says. It's official, we're in Nippon" he confirmed. Tsukiyomi and Waka smiled. Tsukiyomi spoke up. "Now what?" he asked. Susano rubbed his chin and thought everything over. "Since the gods are forbidden to be humans outside Heaven, we have to assume our wolf forms, but once we take those forms, we can't revert back, understand?" he asked. His brother nodded.

Tsukiyomi set Waka down and, with his brother, transformed. Susano became a black wolf with blood red eyes and Tsukiyomi became a brown wolf with forest green eyes. "Oh that reminds me, Waka, these are for you" Susano said, pulling out a green hawk hat with two white feather-like banners tipped pink and a pink kimono overtop. Waka took them and examined them. "These are for…me?" he asked. He was very confused. They were giving him presents…after what he did? Susano nodded. "Hai, me, Tsukiyomi, and Amaterasu made these for you in case we ever left the Plain. The kimono top is just for your outfit. The hat is to cover that long blonde hair of yours" he explained.

Waka smiled. "Merci, Susano-sama. You too, Tsukiyomi-sama" He thanked them and put them on. The kimono felt warm, possibly from his goddess's touch. The hat sheltered his head and the banners floated out behind him. Susano smirked. "You actually look better with it on" he joked. It was kinda rude. Waka dismissed it and looked around. "Susano-sama, what should we do?" he asked. Susano shrugged and looked around as well.

A Few Days Later…

The three had started to explore the mortal world. They stopped at various spots to rest and eat. After a few more days, the trio arrived at the city. Since demons were roaming the lands, Waka decided that it be best if some law enforcement be established. But Susano told him that something like that had to be confirmed by the Queen. The three asked to see her, but the guard had forbid it. But when another guard saw Waka and the wolves, he said that the Queen had been expecting them.

When the trio met the Queen, Waka suggested that a peace keeper group be created for the city's protection. The Queen agreed and made Waka the captain of the group. She dubbed Susano the general and Tsukiyomi the lieutenant. She wasn't surprised that the two could talk. The trio created the Tao Troopers. Many men trained hard, but only sixteen were accepted. Their uniforms were similar to Waka's clothes and they carried staffs. Susano had gotten a new book in case one of the Troopers needed discipline. Waka worked behind his desk while Susano read his book and Tsukiyomi napped. The two lay Waka's right.

**Waka's POV **

I can't think right today. My mind drifts back to the devastation on the Ark. After what I've done, how can anyone forgive me? I don't deserve the friends I have or Amaterasu's love. I start to wonder where she is and if she's alive. Even if we find her and tell her what has happened, there's no chance she'll forgive me. She trusted me completely. Her brothers did too. Their whole race welcomed me and let me stay, though Izanagi-sama didn't seem to appeal of me. It did not matter. Amaterasu still held me and loved me and her brothers still spoke to and trained with me.

It feels horrible to know all the trust they had put in me is gone. Amaterasu will hate me and her brothers had wanted to slaughter me when the destruction began. I don't think I can even look at her after all of this. But still, I have to find her. I pray that she is still alive. I miss her and I want to see her smile again.

**Normal POV **

Waka got up from his desk and talked to his wolf friends. "Susano, Tsukiyomi, we must find your sister" he said. Susano nodded and closed his book. Tsukiyomi stirred and stretched out. The two got up and followed Waka out the door of the Headquarters. They jumped swiftly from the floating building and made their way out of the city. Susano breathed in through his nose. Since he and his brother were part wolf, their sense of smell was very good. Waka had crossed his arms, his flute in his right hand on his left shoulder. Tsukiyomi sat on his right as usual.

"Smell anything? Like our sister's scent?" Tsukiyomi called. Susano was yards ahead of them. He turned to look at his companions. "Our sister smells like cherry blossoms!" he shouted back.

"Yeah, so you know where she is?"

"Look around you, Tsuki! Cherry blossoms are EVERYWHERE! Her scent is mixed in with the trees! I can't track her this way!" Susano snarled. Tsukiyomi grinded his teeth together. "STOP CALLING ME TSUKI!" he roared. He would have lunged at him, but Waka grabbed him and pulled him back by the scruff. "Please, calm down, both of you!" Waka begged. The two wolves settled down and looked away from one another. Waka put a hand to his forehead and sighed in frustration. Suddenly, a thought hit him. Where was Kaguya? His head snapped up. He hoped she was alright. Even as children, they were very close as brother and sister.

She was the last one of his true family. He couldn't live with himself if he lost one of two women he cared about. Kaguya, his sister, and Amaterasu, his love. Both were important. He had to find them and make sure they were alive and in one piece. "My friends, I remembered my sister is missing, too! We have to find her as well" he stated. Susano spoke but didn't looked behind him. "That's your problem, Waka. She's your sister, so you should be the one to find her" he growled. He was still thinking about how he could track his sister. Waka sighed and nodded.

Susano gave up the track-by-scent bit and walked ahead, followed by Tsukiyomi and Waka many feet behind. They ventured through Ryoshima Coast, crossed through Taka Pass, and journeyed through Agata Forest. It had taken them two days, but they finally made it to Shinshu Fields. Susano and Tsukiyomi tried to sniff for their sister again. Suddenly, Tsukiyomi's head snapped up. "Susano! Waka! I smell her! She's nearby!" he shouted, jumping on his paws. Susano got aggravated by his childishness.

Since he left his book back at HQ, he needed to get the discipline back into his brother's skull. The two brothers had the power to extend their tails at any length without straining themselves. Susano's tail could move so fast, it could slice through objects. He smirked and extended his tail till it was about three yards long. He raised it up high and readied it. "SUSANO SLICE!" he shouted. His tail swung down, cutting the back of Tsukiyomi's head with a painful cut. Tsukiyomi fell over while Susano retracted his sword sharp tail back to its normal length.

On the back of Tsukiyomi's head, was a long, deep cut. It wasn't bleeding though. Tsukiyomi jumped up in pain and wailed. "OW! That really hurt!" he complained. Susano smirked. "Get over it! I hate it when you act like a child! How immature!" he growled. Tsukiyomi whimpered and hung his head down since it hurt when he lifted it up. Waka sweat dropped, but smiled. He was happy that is beloved was nearby. He only hoped she was alright, though. The trio moved on until they came to a small village called Kamiki. The villagers were surprised to see much high ranking officials in their tiny town.

"What do you three want with our village? Why has the Queen sent you?" the village elder, Mr. Watermelon asked. Susano glared at him. "We are just looking for a friend. You think we'd waste our time you or your people?" he responded very rudely. The old man scowled and walked away. The three climbed the slope up to a small sprout. It looked very small and it was green. Lying a few feet away from it, was a woman. She had snow white hair, white wolf ears and tail, and wore a white kimono with red patterns. The three knew that woman anywhere. "SISTER!" Susano and Tsukiyomi cried in unison.

"Ma chérie!" Waka cried. They went over to her and checked her. "Hmmm…no bruises or scars. I don't see any blood either. Tsukiyomi, check her pulse" Susano ordered. His brother nodded, turned over his sister's hand, and placed a paw on her wrist. He smiled and pulled away. "Her heart's beating. We're good!" he replied happily. Waka smiled and pulled her into his arms. Her head lay on his chest and his hand gripped the back of her shoulders, holding onto the kimono. He kissed the top of her head, between her cute wolf ears.

Then, her body shifted and she slightly started opening her eyes. "Ugh…my head. Where am I?" she asked. Though her vision blurred a little, she could still see two wolves staring at her. One was black and the other was brown. "Susano? Tsukiyomi? Is that you two?" she asked again. The boys didn't answer but nodded and sat before her. "Ma chérie, you are awake" a warm voice tinted with French whispered. Amaterasu smiled. "Waka? Waka! Are you okay?" she asked. The only response she got was a warm hug. "Oui, I am okay. Your brothers are too" he explained. He helped her sit up and she leaned on him for support.

"What happened?" she asked, clutching her head. Susano and Tsukiyomi looked at Waka. Waka lowered his gaze to his flute, which rested in his lap. Amaterasu looked concerned. "Waka, are you alright, my love?" she asked. Waka felt guilt creeping into his heart. Sure, it had been there since the Celestials died, but it always came back, not matter how many times he tried to ignore it. It was all his fault. The Celestials, Amaterasu's people, were dead. None had survived the devastation on board the iron boat. He didn't know about the monsters, but it seemed to the two gods that he did. They had wanted to kill him after the monsters came out of hiding. _'I don't deserve her love, the friends I have gain, or even my life. No, I deserve to die'_ he thought to himself.

Susano bared his fangs. "Well, you gonna tell her or what, you baka?" he asked, wanting to pounce on the prophet and rip his face off. Waka nodded but didn't look up. "The Celestials are…dead" he managed to say. Though he wasn't looking, he was sure that Amaterasu was shocked. "What…what do you mean 'dead'?" she asked, sorrow in her voice. Before Waka could say anything, Susano jumped up and started talking. "It turns out that there were monsters on board with us. We were halfway to the mortal world when they came out of nowhere. Tsukiyomi and I killed as many as we could, but they kept coming, new ones replacing the old ones. It's all Waka's fault! BLAME HIM!" he snarled.

Tsukiyomi wanted to stop a fight from forming. "No! That's not it! He didn't know! I saw it in his eyes, sis! Please, don't be mad at him" he begged. Amaterasu looked from her brothers to Waka. There had been monsters on the boat and he didn't know. Waka expected her to let go, which he didn't want. He loved her hugs. They were warm and welcoming, just like her. But, she'd never hold him again, not after want he had done. "Waka…" she said softly. Waka started to sweat nervously.

'_This is it. She won't love me anymore. Why would she? Her people are dead because of me'_ he thought to himself. He expected to no longer feel her arms' warmth, but instead her hold on him tightened. "…I forgive you, love" she said, her voice soft and warm. Waka was shocked. As for Susano, well, he fell over in surprise. Tsukiyomi laughed at his brother's fall, which made Susano use his "Susano Slice" again. Tsukiyomi collapsed beside him. Waka turned to her. "You are forgiving me? After what I have done?" He was too surprised. Amaterasu nodded and leaned on him more.

"I trust you, more than I trust those two over there" she told him. In an instant, the two wolves bolted up. "Hey!" they shouted together. Waka managed a smile. "Merci, Amaterasu" he said and hugged her. Susano butted in. "Sorry to interrupt the moment here, but you need to change into wolf now" he said, directing his attention to his sister. Amaterasu was confused. "Why?" she asked. Susano narrowed his eyes. "If you had listened to Father you'd know that any god is forbidden to be in their human form outside of Heaven. Now change form" he ordered. Amaterasu nodded, released her hold on Waka, and transformed. She was once again a white wolf white with red markings. Her Solar Flare resting on her back.

Tsukiyomi lay on his belly. "We're going to be here for a long while. We might as well get use to it. Besides, we have to deal with Orochi" he said. The other three nodded. This was going to be a long, long time.

**All done with chapter eleven! Adieu!**


	12. Battle With The Beast, Ammy's Goodbye

**Here is chapter 12, the grand finale! Aw man! It's almost over! This outta be good! Start it up!**

_All good things must come to an end… _

_-quote used in many situations._

_**Ten Years Later… **_

10 years had passed since the foursome arrived in the land of mortals. Susano spent his time slaying monsters, giving discipline lessons to the Tao Troopers, studying, and hanging out with his siblings and Waka. Tsukiyomi played, ran errands for the Queen, took naps, trained at dojos, and relaxed. Amaterasu watched over Kamiki where the villagers had given her the name "Shiranui" which she thought was pretty corny since it was the name her temporary mother had given her and she spent time with Waka and her brothers. The three gods learned that their other brothers and sisters had scattered themselves across Nippon in various locations, to protect the people that resided there from certain death.

Waka worked in the city alongside the Queen, start slaying monsters with his Troops, went out frequently to search for his sister, and spent time with his goddess. The brothers did their best to protect the city. Sometimes, monsters would sneak into the city disguised as humans, but the boys could smell their putrid scents with one sniff. They would be killed quickly, which startled the other citizens until the disguises faded away from the corpses. The two were called "The Guard Dogs of Sei-an" and were also called "The Tao Master's Pets" which got Susano angry from time to time. Tsukiyomi didn't seem to mind.

Amaterasu also killed any monsters that snuck into the village at night. Monsters wouldn't appear for days after a kill. She also kept watch on anyone that entered or left the settlement. She roamed around the place at night, checking to make sure everyone was alright. Though the villagers hated her and attacked her, she still had to protect them from Orochi. When the four of them had reunited, Amaterasu said that they should all go into the Moon Cave, where the serpent had taken residence, and kill him once and for all.

But, Waka told them he had foreseen that only The Chosen One, a man named Nagi could kill the beast. Too bad for them, he didn't exist yet. Susano predicted that they would have to wait seventy years before the man would be born and that disappointed them all. However, with all the work and monster killing they were doing, the years went by quickly. None of them aged, since they all were immortal. They all remained the same age in appearance, 21, but they would be much older in their true ages. They could not die, nor did they want to. Earth and Heaven needed them. Without gods or immortals, there would be no such thing as existence. No world, no life, no anything. That's why they existed, to create life and the world. But right now, Nippon needed them and needed them now.

_**Seventy Years Later…**_

Tonight was the night of Nagi's birth. Susano and Tsukiyomi met up with their sister underneath the hut of the expecting parents. The proud father was a powerful samurai, one who had hoped and prayed that his wife wouldn't be Orochi's next victim. He had seen many poor girls leave the village and never return. It broke the hearts of the three gods too, watching many innocent girls walk to their impending doom.

The villagers thought that Amaterasu, and her brothers were Orochi's familiars. That they had come to chose a suitable sacrifice for their master. All four hated it. How dare these people call them Orochi's servants! It made Susano so mad that he wanted to rip them all apart. It made him violently ill, almost to the point of puking. But, they didn't care. The three gods sat beneath the house of the soon to be born boy. They could hear the laboring mother breath heavily and scream as if she was being tormented. "Hmmm…I wonder…" Amaterasu said out loud. Susano averted his attention from the noise to his sister.

"Wonder what, Baby Sis?" he asked, tilting his head to the side. Amaterasu's gaze didn't leave the ceiling/floor. "I wonder what it feels like to be a mother. Is it nice?" she asked. Tsukiyomi smirked you mightbe the one to find that out" he said, winking. "I mean, you and Waka really love each other, so I guess you could-OW!" he shouted, rubbing his head with his paw. Susano had used "Susano Chop" on his brother. "Are you going to shut up now?" he asked, reading his book. Tsukiyomi nodded weakly and lied down on the soft grass, still rubbing his sore, throbbing head. Amaterasu turned to look at them.

"Hey, where is Waka?" she asked curiously. Susano spoke without looking up from his book. "He's stuck at in city. Something about some of the Troopers fighting. It's possible those two will be kicked off the team. What bakas!" he growled. Amaterasu chuckled. That seemed like something Waka would handle. He was smart, handsome, and very funny._'I love Waka. I love him so much. It doesn't matter how long we stay here, but I know one thing. If I do want children, Waka will their father. That's my eternal to you, Waka. Until the end of time' _she thought, sending it to her love.

Suddenly, the cries of a child could be heard. The three looked up and heard the mother gasping and crying happily. "Oh, he's beautiful!" the new mother cried. The gods smiled. "Good, now all we have to do is wait until his twentieth birthday and he'll be ready" Susano confirmed. His brother and sister nodded. _'Look out Orochi, you won't be living much longer!'_ Tsukiyomi thought, sending it to the beastly snake.

**Twenty Years Later… **

So much had happened since Nagi's birth. The boy's father made him a sword that he could use when he turned eighteen. That got Tsukiyomi thinking. Nagi would need that sword to destroy Orochi. So, when the time came, Tsukiyomi himself would go inside the blade and give it the power it needed. He would use energy from the moon since he was its god. Naturally, Susano thought that it was a bad idea. Once Tsukiyomi transported himself into the sword, he couldn't' come back out, but Tsukiyomi said that sacrifices had to be made in order to bring peace into the world.

Amaterasu had also gotten herself a traveling companion. Chief of the Poncles, Ishaku. He was her Envoy. His job was to keep people's faith in the gods, this making the deities stronger. And, according to his people, he is the Sixth Celestial Envoy. Amaterasu was happy that she had a companion other than her brothers or Waka. The two sat perched up high above the village. Night was falling and falling fast. The Kamiki Festival was tonight and Orochi would be claiming his next and hopefully his last victim. "Ishaku, it's almost time…" the goddess murmured. Ishaku, who was perched on his mistress's head, nodded. "Yeah, your right Ammy. Do you think we'll win?" he asked, looking down at her.

Amaterasu smiled. "Of course we will. No doubt about it. Orochi will die tonight, and these people will be free of him forever. No more pain or suffering for them"

"Yup! So, where are your brothers and the half-baked prophet?"

"Must you call him that?"

"Well, the way he acts, I say he deserves it"

"Fine, but if you must know, Susano will be watching the battle, Tsukiyomi has gone into Nagi's sword, and Waka will be waiting for us after it is over"

"Uh-huh, ya think everythin' will turn out alright in the end? What if somethin' goes wrong?"

"Relax, everything will be fine, I promise" Amaterasu reassured. Ishaku sighed and nodded. Though he accepted her reassurance, he still wasn't sure about the actual outcome. Suddenly, a loud roar erupted. Amaterasu leapt to her feet. "It's time!" she shouted. Somewhere up high, Susano closed his book as he heard his sister shout. He headed down into the village and met up with her. The villagers had gathered at the bridge.

Nagi was standing on a rock by the bridge. Resting on his shoulder was his sword, the one Tsukiyomi placed himself into. The blade flashed and Tsukiyomi's reflection appeared. "You guys ready? It's now or never!" he shouted. The two nodded together and watched the sky. A white arrow appeared and launched itself down into Kamiki. It flew over the villagers, not to mention the gods' heads, and crashed into Nami's, the sake brewer's, house. All were in shock. Nagi, however, was enraged.

He shouted something about Orochi being a baka serpent. "How dare that snake do this! Nami, I cannot allow you to walk to your death. Please, give me the sacrificial robe and I shall go in your place!" he told her. Nami, who did not wish to argue, nodded and handed him the robe. "Be careful, Nagi!" she called. Nagi nodded and went somewhere to slip on the robe. Once he was finished, he left the village, taking his sword with him.

When he arrived, Orochi was just waking up. "Ah, is my sacrifice here?" he asked, his voice deep and deadly. He leaned in to have a look at the maiden who had come. "You aren't very pretty, but you'll do" he said. Nagi smirked. "You aren't so attractive yourself!" he shouted, waving a fist in the air. Tsukiyomi sweat dropped. "Ugh! Whatever! Can we kick his butt and get this over with already?" she asked, shouting. Nagi couldn't hear him though.

Orochi was outraged, this was no maiden, but a man. He had been tricked! "How dare you trick me! I do not acre if you are a man, you shall be my dinner! Time for you to DIE!" he roared, spitting fire and shooting lightning at the warrior. The battle was titanic. Nagi tried his best to cut Orochi, but the snake's hide was his armor, steel-like and sturdy. "Aha ha ha ha ha! You think you have a chance of killing me? How pathetic of you! You are but a mere human! Give it up! You cannot win!" he roared. Nagi was breathing heavily. He had taken many bites, burns, and scars from the beast. He vomited several times from the poisonous mist and had been whirled around by the tornados the snake had stirred up.

Tsukiyomi, who was sealed within the blade, was coughing. He had taken the form of the sword and had been torn up pretty badly. "Shoot! We haven't been able to do any real damage. The only thing I've left on him are scratches, and those he barely felt. Hurry up, sis! We need you!" he called out. Nagi nearly fell to the ground. He was down on one knee, using Tsukiyomi to support him, and breathing deeply. Orochi was about to give the final blow, when out of nowhere, Amaterasu leapt at the snake and begun her own fight.

Ishaku, who was riding her, carried a bottle of sake and threw it to Nagi. "Hey, warrior guy! Maybe if we get big boy here to drink this, he'll be easier to beat. Using the tip of his sword, Nagi got up and looked ahead. "You really think so?" he asked. Ishaku bounced with frustration. "Of course, now look out!" he shouted. Orochi sent many tornados at him and the goddess. Amaterasu used Gaze Storm to blow them away. Orochi was getting frustrated. "That's it! You've lived long enough! Prepare to meet your end!" he shouted. Before he could attack, Nagi threw the sake bottle into the serpent's Fire Head's mouth.

Orochi chugged it down and, as soon as he was finished, he felt very dizzy and the room began to spin. "Ugh…what was that stuff?" he asked, hiccupping. Ishaku smirked. "That, you baka, was some strong sake! We can defeat you now! Get 'em, Ammy!" he shouted. Amaterasu jumped up and smashed herself into Orochi, only to be slammed to the ground repeatedly by the beast's not-full-drunk heads. A crater had formed in the ground where Amaterasu fell countless times. Her body was bloody and broken, but she still had some strength left. She howled up to the sky and the moon appeared.

Nagi raised his blade to the sky and Tsukiyomi's reflection appeared. "Perfect! Tsuki…Tsuki…Tsuki…Absorbing Light!" he shouted. Sparkles of light rained down on Tsukiyomi and he took the energy, turning the blade a beautiful golden color. Nagi was speechless. "What kind of devilry is this?" he asked and Tsukiyomi's reflection appeared, allowing Nagi to see him. Nagi was shocked. "W-who are you?" he asked again. Tsukiyomi smirked. "My name is Tsukiyomi, I am the one of the two co-gods of the moon alongside Yumigami. I have sealed myself within your sword to help you defeat Orochi" he explained. Nagi nodded nervously. "O-oaky" he stammered. Holding the sword-like god firmly in his hands, Nagi jumped towards Orochi, slicing of his head one by one until only the Fire Head remained. Orochi looked at his seven fallen heads and reared up. "NO!" he cried, roaring up at the sky. Nagi smirked. It was time to finish this. "Now, for the ultimate in Nagi-Style martial arts…Celestial Cleaver! Ready Tsukiyomi?" he asked his weapon. Tsukiyomi spoke back. "Whenever you are, Nagi!" he shouted. Nagi jumped up high and sent Tsukiyomi straight down through Orochi's head and neck until he reached the ground.

Orochi's final head split in two and the last of him collapsed to the ground. Orochi was dead. Everyone was so excited that he was finally gone, but their joy was cut short when a demonic aura entered the arena. It balled itself up into a giant boulder and thrust itself down at Nagi. "Nagi, run!" Tsukiyomi shouted. But Nagi was paralyzed with fear, his legs were frozen where he stood. He closed his eyes, waiting for death to take a hold on him. He heard the rock crash down, but it didn't hit him. Up high, Susano had been watching. He leaned in shock.

"What stopped it?" he asked himself. A bright white light glowed from underneath the boulder. Nagi stared at the rock in shock and relief then looked down at the light. It was Amaterasu, or as the villagers called her, Shiranui. "Sh-shiranui? You saved me?" he asked, very surprised. The goddess heaved the rock off of her and gasped for breath. Then, the cave shook. Nagi quickly picked up his blade and Shiranui in his arms and dashed off for the exit. Susano made his own way out, too.

**An Hour Later… **

The foursome (Tsukiyomi included) returned to the village. All were beat up and exhausted from the fight. Nagi stopped to catch his breath. In his arms, Shiranui/Amaterasu lay nearly lifeless. Inside the blade, Tsukiyomi was breathing heavily as well. All the power he collected from the moonlight and all the power he had used wore him out. His word form tumbled out of Nagi's hold and feel to the ground. Susano was the only one who still had enough energy. The villagers came rushing up to the group.

"Nagi, are you okay? Why are you carrying that monster? Is Orochi dead? We heard his terrible roar" Mrs. Watermelon asked. Nagi laid the wolf goddess on the ground and stood up. "I am fine, and Shiranui is no monster. He saved my life back in the cave. And yes, Orochi is dead, Shiranui helped me kill him. Our village has heard the last of that snake!" he shouted in triumph. The villagers cheered happily. Meanwhile, somewhere high up, Waka was playing his flute, when he heard the cheers below. He pulled his flute away from his mouth and smiled.

"So, you did it, eh ma chérie?" he asked. He leapt from his perch and went down into the village. He wanted to congratulate his beloved on her victory. But, when he came down, he saw the resident gathered in a circle. He heard worried murmurs. "Excuse-moi? Is something wrong?" he asked. Nami turned to him. "Oh look, it's Captain Waka from Sei-an! Yes, something is very wrong. Shiranui looks very weak. He can't get up and this other wolf won't leave his side. I suspect this other wolf is yours" she said.

Waka grew worried. Was Amaterasu going to be okay? Was she just tired? Mr. Watermelon spoke up. "We have done something horrible. Though we are free of the serpent, this wolf may very well die. We should have known from the start. This is the great sun goddess, Amaterasu. All this time we thought she was our enemy, but in reality, she was trying to help protect us and keep us safe. We treated her with much disrespect and hatred. Now, she may very die right here and now and it is our fault" he said, beginning to sob.

Susano wept over his sister as her breathing became slower and slower. Inside Nagi's sword, Tsukiyomi was weeping as well. Waka pulled his helmet down over his eyes, so no one may see him cry. The villagers began to join in. Ishaku butted in. "If she does die, you will all have to make a funeral for her" he said. Mrs. Watermelon wiped her eyes and nodded. "Hai, from the looks of it, she only has a few more minutes left. Let's start preparing a grave" she said. The villagers split off in different directions.

Leaving the Susano, Tsukiyomi(still in the sword), Amaterasu, and Waka alone. Waka went to her and pulled her into his arms. He and Susano cried into her fur. Tsukiyomi wished he could cry on her too. "Wa…ka…Su…sa…no…Tsuki…yomi…" she breathed. The three looked at her and her heart broke. They were all crying their hearts out. She had never seen any of them cry before. So, it was a first time for her and probably her last. "Baby sis, please, stay with us!" Susano wailed.

"Yeah!" Please!" Tsukiyomi cried even harder, which hurt his head.

Waka nodded. "Ma chérie, do not leave us. We love you!" he cried. Amaterasu smiled sadly. "But…I have to…I did…everything…I could. And you did…everything…you could, and…this is the…result. But…I'm okay. Susano…read something from…your book…for me. Tsukiyomi…sing a…song. And…Waka…play that song you wrote…for me…" she whispered. The boys did not waste any time. Tsukiyomi was singing the lullaby "Sakura, Sakura", Susano was reading lines from a fairytale, and Waka was playing the melody he had written for her.

Amaterasu smiled as her eyes began to close. She heard Tsukiyomi's lullaby.

"Sakura, sakura

Yayoi no sora wa

Miwatasu kagiri

Kasumi ka kumo ka

Nioizo Izuru

Iyzaya, Iyzaya

Mi ni yukan…" the wolf sang as he cried. Susano read lines from a fairytale. "…The samurai knew that he could not cross the River of the Serpent, but he had to see his beloved one last time…" his voice trailed off. Waka was playing that wonderful son. (A/N: Waka is playing the music you hear when you arrive at the Moon Cave for the battle with Orochi) Tears poured down the trio's cheeks, unable to keep in their sobs. Amaterasu felt her heartbeat get weaker and weaker by the second. _'It's time. Time to go to place of eternal rest'_ she thought to herself. "Waka…Susano…Tsukiyomi…thank you…I love you…all of you…I am…and always will…be eternally grateful…goodbye…until we meet again…my dears…" at that moment, the sun goddess passed away.

The three stopped and sobbed heavily. She was gone. Amaterasu was gone.

**Later That Night…**

A funeral was held. The goddess's body was encased in stone to preserve her. She was place atop a pedestal as a statue. Flowers were laid in front of the statue and prayers were said. Ishaku handed out paintings of the goddess and thanked them for their gratitude. Amaterasu had done what she had come here for. There was nothing left to do now. Mr. Watermelon and his wife christened Nagi's sword since the god, Tsukiyomi was inside.

The sword was given Tsukiyomi's name and placed inside the Moon Cave as a seal. Tsukiyomi's new job was to keep Orochi imprisoned. Susano lived on the outskirts of the city, coming and going as he wished. And Waka was in charge of guarding the cave. But, there would be no peace for the boys. Not now, and probably not ever. Everyone knew the sun would always shine, even after Amaterasu's passing, but for the boys, the sun would never shine again.

***plays a sad song on the flute* It's over and done with. But, don't think I'm finished just yet! This is just Part 1 of the three part saga. The Legend of Shiranui was the first part in The Rising Heroes Trilogy. Keep an eye out for Part Two: The Goddess Returns!**


End file.
